Intertwined fates
by horrorstar100
Summary: Ryou is a princess betrothed to another. That is till she gets kidnapped by the thief king and his crew. Now she's part of the adventure she's always dreamed of having. Fem Ryou, Fem Yugi and Fem Joey. Pairings inside.
1. Prologue

**So the pairings. Ryou/Bakura, Yugi/Atemu and Joey/Seto. Thats all for now enjoy the prologue while I work on chapter 1.**

Long ago in the land of Kul Elna. Their king was assassinated and the queen remarried. Not a noble but a warrior no one could defeat. His name was Zorc.

It was through him she was pregnant and in the city of Kehmet. The prince and future pharaoh. Atemu was born. In order to have a truce between the two cities. Zorc said if his wife had a daughter. She would marry the prince.

It was agreed upon and even though the queen died giving birth. She had a beautiful girl with hair white as snow, skin pale like the moon's glow and eyes of deep brown. She resembled her mother in every way.

Zorc was thankful to his wife bearing a girl of beauty but had to keep her safe till her eightenth birthday. The day she would be shown to Atemu.

He felt the future was promising so he went to a seer to see if the future was the way he wanted it.

The seer however predicted his downfall from a boy with white hair and prince Atemu would fall for an Arcadian. A warrior race that recided in the Valley of the dead.

He sent many soldiers to kill all the Arcadians. Especially the children and knew the western part of Kul Elna belonged to those with white hair. That part belonged to thieves and criminals but he couldn't attack his own city.

Akhenamkhanen. The pharaoh of Kehmet was searched for ways of magic to create the millennium items but needed the souls of ninety nine people. Zorc knew of this and agreed to let him kill those in the criminal part of Kul Elna.

Through this people feared king Zorc and knew not to cross him. As the years went by Zorc became more fearsome and never let his daughter out of the palace. She grew more beautiful and attracted many and he feared she would fall for someone before she turned eighteen.


	2. Raiding for treasure and more

**Chapter one. Now Yugi may seem OOC in this fanfic but I wanted the female version of him to have a backbone. BTW. Ma Morian is some place that just came to mind so don't hate on it.**

**Enjoy.**

In the criminal town of Ma Morian. The bar was filled with excited cheers as the leader of the warriors had a human skull filled with beer.

"We have killed Babylonians!" it earned louder cheers as he spoke. He took a swig from his skull as he before grabbing a sword "Kul Elnians, Kehmetians but..." at that everyone was silent "... Never have we ever had the pleasure of killing an Arcadian." he turned to the small girl that looked only fourteen with blonde bangs covering her eyes, black ebony hair tipped with amythest tied in a pony tail. She was pale with amythest eyes wearing black trousers, a black strapless bra top, black leather arm bands going to her elbows and a black choker. Problem was she was tied up.

"May the gods have pity on you." she said scowling "Because Bakura will not." they all started to laugh but the wall was busted down as daggers were thrown into some of the criminals getting close to the girl.

Through the gaping hole came a boy around nineteen with white hair, brown eyes, slight tan, a scar under his right cheek holding two swords and a demon glare.

"Boo." he whispered and everyone started running except for a few stubborn idiots.

An axe being thrown and aimed at the Arcadian's wrist caught the girl's attention before the white haired boy started slicing his way through the people that tried to kill him.

Once making it to the young girl a scowl made it to the boys face.

"Captured again Yugi." Yugi glared at him for that.

"Shut up Bakura. Get me out already." Bakura rolled his eyes before cutting the rope and as soon as Yugi's arm was free. She grabbed a small throwing axe next to her wrist and threw it at the person who threw it. Getting them between the eyes.

Once that was done Yugi grabbed her weapons that were taken and turned back to Bakura.

"Your lucky you're the best of my followers." he said to her before they left.

* * *

In Kul Elna the young princess Ryou looked out the palace through her window. She sighed sadly watching all the children play in the city. She wished she could play outside. She wanted to but her father never allowed her to. The only person she could see was her cousins. Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. They were her mother's nephews since she had a brother but Seto wasn't much of a people person so she only had Mokuba.

She knew that today was her last day before she turned eighteen. Before she would be handed off to prince Atemu. Although her friend Marik said many times that Atemu could be some hunch backed, disease ridden sap. She heard from lady Mai that he was quite attractive from what she could see.

"Your highness?" Ryou turned to see lady Mai in the door way of her room.

"Mai how many times must I ask you to call me Ryou?"

"Sorry. Force of habit. Ryou you need to get dressed for the ball." Ryou groaned at that. She didn't want to go to the ball that was held tonight. She'd rather go into the city but she had to obey her father.

"Do I have to? I want to go into the city." she whined. It wasn't her but she didn't want to be stuck dancing with men that kept flirting with her or harpies that kept trying to get their claws into her cousin. Seto. He's rich, young, handsome and single so he's pretty much a flame to moths. Gold digging, snobby, aggrivating moths but you get the picture.

"Yes and you know you can't go into the city." Ryou groaned leaning against the window sill as Mai got out a dress for the young princess.

"You're a true beauty Ryou. Just like your mother in many ways. Its hard to see you as Zorc's daughter at times." Mai said and although Ryou nodded she didn't feel like she was the prettiest. Mai was a real beauty with golden blonde hair, amythest eyes and the curves any woman would be envious of.

"So what do I wear?" Ryou asked bored as she went away from the window.

"This dress will be perfect." Ryou looked at the pale blue dress with a gold belt to go around her waist.

"Okay." Ryou muttered as she got changed into the dress. She had to admit it did suit her and the belt helped give curves to her figure. She put on a golden arm band and the necklace with the royal seal on it.

"Sit down Ryou. I'll do your make up." Ryou complied to the blonde as she put on eyeliner to enhance the shape of the brown eyes filled with innocence and purity. She soon had an eye shadow a few shades darker than her skin tone and a natural lip colour.

"There you go. I'm sure the men will drop dead at the sight of you."

"I hope they do." Ryou muttered before going with Mai to the ball. It was now or never but she prefered the never part.

She mainly walked at a slow pace. Mai had to pull her along to make sure she wasn't late for the event. Upon arriving at the doors Ryou sighed before entering and taking her place next to her father at the table where the feast was about to begin.

On her other side. She was thankful that Seto was there and Mokuba next to him and by the looks of things. He was glad to be away from the harpies. For now.

The feast began but Ryou stayed quiet. It wasn't odd for her not to talk to anyone but she was always like that. Never talking to anyone at royal events.

* * *

Outside Kul Elna the thief king was facing the city with his crew. They were what he called his followers. Some he tolerated like Yugi. She was the last Arcadian after getting her entire family and friends murdered while she hid. In a way he felt empathy for her. He lost all his family and friends to similar reasons that she lost hers.

"Okay. We storm through the city. Weevil, Rex. You will raid the markets. Find any food, weapons, anything that could be of use to us." the smaller two nodded. Weevil and Rex were orphans and although they were small. They were fast and sneaky when it came to raids. They were hardly seen.

"Me, Yugi, Joey and Tristan will raid the castle." Tristan was a boy that ran away from home in Kehmet. Bakura let him join since he was a strong fighter. Joey was a girl that lived with an abusive father with her sister Serenity in Cairo. Joey was more the fighter than Serenity so Serenity only looked after the supplies "It is there that we get anything of worth. Those upperclass bastards are just feasting so now is the best time to raid. Serenity. You look after the supplies." he heard muttering of him being a sexist bastard but ignored it "Now remember. Don't let your guard down, don't be unarmed and..."

"Don't kill anyone." Serenity interupted earning a glare from Bakura.

"That's not what I was going to say woman! I was going to say when the first sign of danger comes. Get out with what you can carry. Is that clear."

"Of course Bakura." Yugi said as the others nodded.

"Lets move. Oh and before I forget. Weevil, Rex. I need you boys to create a little distraction in the city. Think you can do that?" the small boys smirked with a dangerous spark in their eyes.

"Of course Bakura." they said at the same time and Bakura smirked.

"Good." and they headed into the city with their rides. Night fall being their cover.

Weevil and Rex split up from the group looking around the dark city.

"What should we do Rex?" Weevil asked the boy next to him. He had long brown hair with some pale streaks.

"I don't know Weevil. Why don't we set fire to a house?"

"Too original. We need something that no one has ever done." Weevil was looking around till he caught the sight of a statue. It was large and represented king Zorc. Weevil got an all knowing smirk to his lips as Rex seemed to be on the same page as him.

"I think we found what we're looking for." Rex said as the two started planning.

Yugi, Bakura, Tristan and Joey made it to the palace and they now had to climb the wall. Fortunatly Yugi made it over thanks to Tristan throwing her over. She managed to grab the wall before falling on her side.

"Tristan you dumbass. I could of cracked my ribs." she hissed at the brunette male who shrugged.

"But you didn't." he pointed out and she would of jumped down to beat the shit out of him if their mission wasn't happening right now.

"I'll get you for this. Later." she held the 'later' causing Tristan to shudder. He didn't want to know what she was going to do.

She looked around to see guards around the palace but she hoped the distraction the Weevil and Rex came up with was a good one.

The sound of stone breaking was a small indication something was happening.

Weevil managed to find the catapults and judged the ammount of power needed for it while Rex pulled the lever.

"Once more." Weevil said as Rex pulled the lever hitting the statue in the legs and it fell to the ground causing a loud echoing crash.

"You think that worked?" Rex asked and Weevil shrugged.

"Time will tell but come on. We need to raid the markets." Rex nodded as the small boys headed to the market area to raid the stores.

* * *

Ryou felt like almost falling asleep at the ball. The sound of breaking rock woke her a little.

"What was that?" she asked as some guards came.

"M'lord. Someone has destroyed your statue and there are thieves in the city."

"Get the guards out there. Get me my sword." Ryou knew if her father's personal property was destroyed. He would want to kill the bastard that did it. The guard that spoke nodded as someone brought in her father's sword.

Most of the guard headed out to inspect the damage that was done to the city as the guest stayed behind with some of the guard blocking the entrance.

"Ryou. Get away from the festivites. It may be dangerous for you to be here." Seto said with slight concern and Ryou nodded. She headed out but wasn't going to her room. She was going to the stables to see Marik. Her best friend.

She managed to make it to the stables outside the palace. She managed to see her tanned blonde friend that was tending to the horses.

"Think I'm an idiot do you?" Marik seemed to be talking to a black stallion that nodded and stomped a hoof.

"Is that so. Well you think you're special because your wild but listen here buddy. You're just like every other horse here and I will manage to tame you." the horse shook it's head and whined and Ryou covered her mouth to not laugh at the sight.

"What rude language from a creature with standards. Brainless oaf. You will rue the day you messed with Marik." Marik pointed at the horse and it bit her finger.

"Ow. You bit me. That's low coming from you." the horse seemed to give a look of rolling it's eyes and Ryou let slip a giggle.

"Ryou. Oh hey." Marik turned to face her friend but turned back to glare at the horse when it whined and stomped it's hoof "Asshole. You might have to face your head on my mantle." Marik shouted at the creature while Ryou was laughing.

"Marik. You don't have a mantle." Ryou pointed out earning what could be a laugh from the horse.

"Maybe not but when I do. That head will be above it." she declared shaking her fist at it.

"Marik. Focus. Someone destroyed my father's statue." Marik actually burst into laughter at that.

"Someone finally had the guts to do that."

"Marik be nice."

"No Ryou. You don't even know what it's like being ruled by him. Think about it. You aren't even allowed to see me and your father never lets you go to the city."

"He fears theives and bandits will kidnap me."

"Ryou. He had them killed after you were born. They haven't lived for years."

"He worries for me okay. I'm his only daughter and family ever since mother died."

"Thats the thing. He keeps you close when I know you dream of leaving this place. I do all the time. I know it's what you want to." Ryou didn't want to admit it but Marik was right. She did want to leave and not have to worry about duty or a kingdom but live. She wanted the adventures she read about but knew it was just dreaming.

"I want to but I have to marry Atemu. I turn eighteen soon and must marry him. It's arranged already."

"Oh please. He could be some hunch back, disease ridden, ugly old sap."

"From what I hear. He's quite attractive."

"That's just rumors but Ryou. Don't you want to leave?"

"Yes but I can't."

"Come on then. I'll bring you to the city for a little while but then we come back soon. Okay?" Ryou nodded excitedly as the friends headed out of the stables but found in front of them was a man with brown hair in a pointed shape while the other was a girl in odd clothing.

"Who are you?" Ryou asked quickly it almost came out as jibberish.

"Tristan. Leave them. We have better things to do. Get the horses." the girl said before heading to the castle and the man they assumed to be Tristan started to smirk.

"We need to pay off Malik. You two might do." he said and Ryou started backing away as Marik seemed to go infront of her.

"You will not touch her and if you think you can use me as payment. You got another thing coming buster." Marik had her fists balled up but a sharp hit to the head by the back of a dagger knocked her out and Ryou crouched over her.

"Marik." she saw her friend still breathing but was knocked out as well.

* * *

In the castle. Bakura went one way and Joey went another.

Joey made it to the ball and smirked at the people all dressed up with jewellery.

"People. People." she said gaining everyone's attention "Give your valuables to me and you won't get gutted like a fish." she said calmly and some showed clear defiance.

"We will never give you anything you street rat." Joey sighed as the man made an attempt to hit her but she pulled her dagger out and stabbed the man in the heart before leaning in close.

"Maybe yah should've listened." she whispered to the dying man before twisting the blade and pulling it out "Anyone else?" she asked as no one moved and she smiled "Good now just give the valuables and no ones getting hurt. Or I could just pull them off without a care." she said now standing on the table.

Many of the guests were running out the door as Joey grabbed any jewellery she could get her hands on. She felt good stealing the jewellery and killing any guard that tried to do otherwise.

She snagged a golden necklace but as she held it the woman wearing it wasn't going to let it go so easily.

"Come on. Give up the necklace." she said tugging it towards her but a blade cutting against her leg made her let go and cry out in pain.

She was looking for the person who did it and met a pair of blue eyes, pale skin, dark brown hair and the teenager was holding a bloody dagger.

"Bad move money bags." she said standing without being affected by the cut so much. It wasn't deep and she could get herself fixed up later.

"You think your so tough don't you mutt?" Seto was met with narrowed brown eyes from the blonde thief.

"Yah don't know anything about me yah upperclass bastard. But it has been a while since I had a good fight with someone. I could kill some time through this." she said shrugging and hopping off the table being opposite him with the table dividing them from each other. She drew her sword as Seto grabbed one from a dead guard.

Joey jumped over the table to be opposite him and had a glint in her eyes. It wasn't from the wanting to murder him but she wanted to have fun with it.

She attacked first and Seto side stepped to avoid the attack before attacking and she blocked with her sword. They kept at this till a voice seemed to break the fight.

"Big brother?" Seto turned his gaze to his brother that was hiding under a table. Joey turned to see the little boy then an idea came. She took the momentary distraction to stab Seto with a dagger in the shoulder. She just wanted to wound him and not kill him. Seto fell back against the table and Joey started to lean over him.

"If you want your brother back. Yah just have to pay five hundred silver. Shouldn't be too much trouble but fail. I won't mind turning him into what I am. A thief or as you call it. Mutt." she shrugged before kissing him on the lips. Quite frankly it might of been the bloodloss getting to him or the adrenaline but the kiss was nice.

He didn't kiss back due to shock but the girl pulled away with a smirk.

"Your cute money bags but if yah want to find me. I'll leave you my calling card." she placed a small blade in Seto's hands before grabbing Mokuba "Come on kid. Unless you be good and your brother pays up. You'll be just fine." Mokuba was struggling against the blonde but she didn't hit him. She had some morals to live by.

After making it to her horse outside the palace. Joey grabbed some rope and bound Mokuba's hands and feet before gagging his mouth.

"Don't worry kid. I won't hurt yah but I need yah to keep quiet." she said putting Mokuba on the horse as she put the things she stole in a sac and got on her horse before riding out of the city.

* * *

Bakura was heading through the palace cutting up any guard that dared to approach him. Slice was the main thing he heard before a woosh went past him and he saw Yugi on the other side of the room holding her bow in a position that indicated she fired the arrow.

"Watch where you shoot." he yelled at her and she seemed smug.

"Watch your back." she shot back at him and Bakura saw an arrow in the head of a guard. He nodded and she nodded before disappearing around the corner and Bakura followed her to find her not moving and a lot of guards in front of them.

"You kill half. I kill half" she said grabbing an arrow and aiming as the guards charged at the two thieves. Yugi managed to kill many with her arrows but some with her daggers when they were at close range. Bakura hacked them as his sword sliced through with precision.

After most of the guards were killed and some ran off. Yugi and Bakura seemed happy with their soon victory but the sound of sarcastic clapping came from behind them and as Yugi shot an arrow at the person.

Said person caught the arrow before it could hit her and Mai was smirking at the small girl. She looked at the arrow and the shape of the tip was round but it was covered in spikes. She knew the arrow belonged to one race known to be dead.

"Arcadians. I thought they died out long ago." Mai said looking at the small girl with the white haired boy.

"She's the last of her kind." Bakura gripping his sword tightly.

"And I take it you came from the western parts of Kul elna?" Mai asked and Bakura furrowed his eyes in confusion but nodded. Mai seemed to show the ghost of a smile before stepping aside.

"Take the door at the end of the corridor. There is a passage way that will lead you out of the palace without being caught."

"Why do you help us?" Yugi asked and Mai shrugged.

"Intuition but go." Bakura and Yugi were sceptical but went the way she told them. They were surprised to see it lead out the way the blonde woman said but shrugged it off. They needed to leave the city with what they managed.

**Chapter two done. I know it's long but all the chapters will be long. That's just the warning for those who don't like long chapters.**


	3. An adventure begins

**Chapter two. Now in case some are confused. Marik is a girl and the hikari. Malik is a guy and the Yami. Just clearing that up and there will be a pairing. On with the story.**

Riding through the desert. The theives made it to their hideout. Weevil and Rex made it their before everyone else with the food and anything else they would need.

Tristan came ten minutes after the young boys, Joey came fifteen minutes after Tristan and Yugi and Bakura came back five minutes after Joey.

"Serenity. Make dinner already." Bakura ordered in a demanding tone while said girl was scowling at her leader.

"Make your own bloody dinner." she said throwing a frying pan at the thief king. It would of hit Bakura's head if Yugi didn't catch it and Serenity was met with Bakura's demon glare.

"Make everyone dinner woman." Bakura said it in a low threatening voice and Joey knew this was a tone no one should say no to.

"And I said. Make it yourself. You know how to cook don't you." she said walking away from everyone while Bakura was using all his will power to not strangle the girl. It was taking a lot of willpower.

"Hey guys. Can I show yah something and yah can't tell Serenity." Joey said nodding in the direction of her little sister. They all nodded and they all followed Joey as she went to her horse. Yugi was still holding the frying pan she caught so Joey was a little cautious about the small girl.

Once coming to Joey's horse. The blonde took a deep breath before removing the blanket that was covering something and it revealed to be a young boy unconcious.

"Joey. What did you do?" Yugi hissed in a low tone so that Serenity didn't hear.

"I took the kid from the party those rich bastards were having. His brother's rich so I made an agreement with the guy that he would pay us five hundred silver. But I think the agreement was a little onesided." Joey said the last part to herself while Yugi gripped the frying pan dangerously.

"Joey. What happens when the guy agrees to the deal. How the hell are you going to give him back his brother without getting killed." Yugi said still pissed. Bakura stayed silent contemplating the situation. Tristan looked a little paler than usual. Weevil and Rex couldn't care if another kid was with them.

"Hey Tristan. What's the thing moving in your rucksac!?" Serenity called out to the brunette teen and he went extremely pale at the words.

"I can explain!" Tristan blurted out meeting confused looks from everyone.

"What did you do?" Joey asked as she put a blanket over Mokuba.

"I might of found a way to pay off Malik." Tristan said while everyone seemed to want to know what his payment to Malik was.

"What exactly is the payment?" Bakura asked as Yugi whistled for Tristan's horse to come to her with the rucksacs. Yugi saw the one that was moving and saw a girl with white hair bound and gagged with dried tears and a petrified look. Yugi got the girl out before opening the other one to see a blonde with a scowling look on her face. Yugi got her out as well and turned to Tristan with a look that could drop the temperature.

"I told you to leave them alone!" Yugi said approaching Tristan with the frying pan.

"I thought we could either give one to Malik and have the other."

"You realise that if you touch one of them. I will kill you in your sleep." Yugi threatened as she was now being held back by Bakura to prevent her killing the guy.

"That's not what I meant."

"That's exactly what you meant." Yugi was still struggling against the grip Bakura had on her before she started to calm down and Bakura let her go. Luckily she did try to kill Tristan.

She instead approached the girls and took off the gags they had on their mouths. Bakura looked at the two girls and judging by the blonde. He knew she had to be a stable hand or could of worked in the palace. The other girl he didn't care about what she was before but he knew she was a beauty.

Her hair was like his except it was plain white. His had a slight sliver to it. Her eyes were brown but showed innocence and purity, her cheeks still had baby fat to them giving them a child like innocence to them and she didn't seem to have much curves but they were noticable.

He might of seen a lot of girls but never did he see one with such beauty like the pale girl that was now with his crew.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked calmly as the pale girl was still noticably scared but the tanned blonde was still obviously ticked off.

"I'm Ryou. That's Marik." the pale girl said in a quiet shy voice. It was lucky Yugi managed to hear her.

"I'm Yugi. You don't have to be afraid. We won't hurt you." Yugi said cutting the ropes of the girls. The tanned blonde stood up after being freed from her bounds and walked up to Tristan and socked him in the jaw causing him to fall and Weevil and Rex to laugh.

"That's for kidnapping me and my friend. Oh Ra your dad's going to lose it. Ryou your birthday's tomorrow and you have to meet Prince Atemu as well." Marik blurted that out and everyone turned to Ryou with questioning looks.

"Your the princess?" Yugi asked in obvious shock that turned to a menacing glare at Tristan "Perfect. Now we'll be hunted by Zorc for kidnapping his daughter." she said with thick sarcasm.

"You can take me back to the kingdom. I won't tell anyone where you are." Ryou said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Your still a risk. Joey. Get your brat." Bakura said and Joey went to her horse and grabbed Mokuba off and managed to wake him up at the same time. Ryou's eyes widened at the sight of her younger cousin.

"Mokuba." she exclaimed happy to see the younger boy. Joey removed the gag and Mokuba seemed happy to see Ryou okay.

"Cousin." Ryou pretty much got him into a hug even though he was still bound.

"Where's Seto? is he okay?"

"The blonde girl stabbed him." Ryou directed her attention to Joey with a thin line on her lips.

"You stabbed my cousin?" she asked obviously mad.

"I only wounded him."

"She also kissed him." Mokuba said causing everyone to turn to Joey with a raised eyebrow.

"You kissed someone?" Bakura asked obviously amused as Joey started to get a faint pink on her cheeks.

"He was cute and if he did die would of been something to remember him by. He put up a good fight." Ryou had to supress the urge to laugh. No one ever called Seto cute. That was known fact but this was too good to be true.

"You kiss him because he's cute? I'm starting to question your mental health. But what's going to them?" Yugi indicated their hostages and Bakura sighed.

"They'll have to come with us to Kehmet." Bakura said pinching the bridge of his nose while Ryou's eyes widened.

"Hold on. You can't just us because you don't know what to do." Ryou said but Bakura ignored it.

"We leave in the morning." Bakura said with a final order before heading inside frustrated. Yugi sighed before cutting Mokuba free.

"He's just under a lot of stress." Yugi said to the three before pulling them inside. No doubt they were going to get an earful from Serenity.

* * *

As right as they were. Serenity mainly glared at Joey but the rant was giving Bakura a headache.

"What were you thinking!? You kidnapped a boy. Tristan kidnaps two innocent girls to give to Malik. You guys have reached a new low. It's bad enough you kill people but to kidnap a little kid and want to give a warrior with anger issues one or two innocent girls. That makes me sick."

"It's not like I kidnapped them. Look at Tristan the dumbass and your older sister Joey." Yugi pointed out as Serenity scowled.

"This is what I mean. You already got Weevil and Rex as thieves and they're only fourteen!"

"Would you of rather left them where they were. Rex and Weevil would of been killed if we didn't find them. They had no family, no home, no life where they were so we took them in. Did you forget that?" Yugi said reminding her of why they took Rex and Weevil in the first place.

"They wanted to come. All I know is that I didn't sign up for being part of this."

"What are you saying. You didn't seem to be like this when you signed up in the first place. Unless you would of stayed with that asshole of a father you had." Yugi said earning a vicious glare from Serenity.

"Don't bring that man into this."

"Then you will remember your place. No one touches them in any bad way. If you do I will be sticking my sword somewhere Ra doesn't shine." Yuge threatened and everyone shakily nodded at what the Arcadian said "Good. I'm going to bed. I'm not so hungry." Yugi headed to where a small blanket was lying on the ground and went to sleep with a knife in her hand.

Everyone had a small dinner before going to bed. Ryou listened as hours went by and snoring was heard. She opened her eyes to look around and see everyone sleeping and silently began to run but tripped when something snagged on her leg. She looked down at a string that was tied to her ankle. She was starting to wonder how in the name of Ra that got there but found out it lead to the standing tall thief king.

"What are you doing princess?" he asked smirking. She diverted her gaze lower but that just lead to his chest that was musculed and toned. She felt a heat rise to her cheeks and looked back up at him. He seemed amused by her blushing and seeming so small but that ended when she tackled him with a surprising strength.

She might of been on top of him but he turned the tables by flipping them over and pinning her wrists next to her head.

"In a hurry to get back to Zorc?"

"No I'm in a hurry to get away from you. I'll never go back to my father. He's kept me prisoner since I was a child." she admited to the thief king who was currently pinning her down. Bakura was a little astounded at what he heard. Even Zorc's own daughter didn't like him. She would actually leave him.

It greatly amused him hearing it but he got off her and cut the tie on her leg.

"Run if you like. But there are worse things out there than me." he told her and she seemed a little conflicted with the loss of him near her. She pushed it aside and knew he was right. She didn't know how to survive without anyone so she had to stay.

* * *

Morning came and the thieves packed their things while Joey fed her falcon a small mouse. It was all she could manage for the bird.

"Horus. I need you to deliver this to lord Seto Kaiba. Fly back to me unless he wants to give me back a message." she told the falcon that had finished eating. She slipped a note into a small holder on the falcon's leg "Just find my hidden dagger Horus. Now fly." she managed to get her bird in the air as it flew torwards Kul Elna.

"Hey Bakura. When I was raiding the treasury. I got something for you." Yugi said making everyone turn to her. They saw she was holding a necklace with a ring with spikes around it. Inside the ring was an upside down triangle with the millennium eye in the center "When I saw it. I thought it's so you." she handed the millennium ring to the thief king who seemed to be smirking.

"Thanks Yugi. This could be of use to us all." he put it around his neck and felt glad Yugi managed to snag this on her raid.

* * *

In Kul Elna. Seto was getting his shoulder healed after it was wounded by Joey. He was staring at the small dagger she gave him and kept asking himself why she would even give him it.

The sound of a screech brought him out of his thoughts when he turned to see a falcon in the window. It had a small not in it's holder and seemed to be looking at the dagger in Seto's hands.

The bird went next to Seto giving a small nod to the note on it's leg. Seto sighed before getting the note from the bird. He managed to open the note and began reading it.

To Seto Kaiba.  
Due to unfortunate events. We also got your cousin and her friend. If you want the three safe. Bring five hundred silver to Kehmet and I will meet you outside the town. Come alone.  
From Joey.

He took a guess that Joey was the thief that stabbed him. He couldn't choose whether he wanted to hunt the thief down and kill her with his bare hands or just pay up so that he could save not only Mokuba but Ryou and her friend. That part confused him a little but he shrugged it off. He had better things to do like getting his family back from the thief king.

Easier said than done but he sighed before writing back to the thief. Once giving the falcon the letter for joey it flewout the window.

Seto sighed before looking out the window seeing the falcon flying into the desert. He was going to have a long day ahead of him.

* * *

The band of thieves finished packing the rest of their things and the little problem of who was riding with who came to mind.

"I am not riding with the guy that kidnapped me!" Marik yelled while everyone else sighed. Bakura on the other hand pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. This was going to be a long morning for him.

"It's either him or you can take Rex, Weevil, Serenity or Yugi." so far Weevil and Rex were a little annoying for Marik's taste. Yugi was terrifying so that left Serenity.

"I'll take Serenity." Marik said as Bakura was glad this was over.

"Okay. Joey since you kidnapped the brat. You take care of him. Princess is with me." everyone went onto their horses except Yugi who had a camel earning a raised eyebrow from Marik.

"Aren't horses faster?" Marik asked as the Arcadian was now on her camel. Yugi looked over her shoulder to see Marik behind Serenity.

"But camels are smarter." Yugi pointed out before Bakura lead everyone into the desert hoping to get to Kehmet before he tried to kill everyone.

About fifteen minutes into the journey and Marik was annoyed with the silence and needed to talk.

"So who's this Malik guy?" she asked. She wanted to know who she might get given to.

"He's a warrior to queen Isis ,the best to be exact. Yugi was hired to kill someone that was of importance to pharaoh Akhenamkhanen. A seer thus killing his advantage in battle." Bakura said and Yugi chose to continue the story.

"All I can say is that our encounter wasn't the best one to end with."

_Flashback._

_Queen Isis's people seemed on edge ever since the word came of a seer to Akhenamkhanen. Now everyone seemed to be arguing of what plans they could try and it was giving King Duke a headache._

_"Silence." he said but no one could hear._

_"My father has asked for silence! Hold your tongues!" Dante yelled causing everyone to be silent. Dante nodded to his father for him to say what he wished._

_"Akhenamkhanen piliges through more cities through the days. We cannot just stay here?"_

_"With Akhenamkhanen's seer on his side. No mortal can defeat him." one spoke and many agreed with him._

_"And if the seer were to die?" King Duke said making many murmer but a tanned blonde at twenty years old stood. He was rather lean but muscular with daggers around his belt with a sword to his right._

_"Even if we kill the seer. Akhenamkhanen still has Zorc on his side. I will not let my people be led to death." he spoke as Dante snorted._

_"And what people do you speak of. Malik? you are not a king. You are meer sand and stone beneath my feet." that earned a glare from Malik as Dante was now a few feet away from Malik._

_The tanned blonde then grabbed Dante's hand that was holding a wine chalice and started to tighten the grip enough to cause the chalice to break and Dante to kneel in pain._

_"If I'm no king. Then why are you on your knees before me?"_

_"Malik!" King Duke yelled to the young warrior and as Malik was going to grab a weapon. A throwing sythe stopped above his wrist. Malik turned to see two hooded figures that removed their hoods to reveal a white haired boy a short tricoloured haired girl._

_"Arcadians. Thought they were wiped out long ago?"_

_"She is the last of her kind." King Duke said wearily._

_"I got your bird. What is it you want?" Yugi asked the king._

_"We want you to kill Akhenamkhanen's seer."_

_"We require payment." Bakura said as the king didn't seem affected by the thief king's request._

_"Twenty blood rubies." the king said as Dante seemed shocked._

_"But that's the last of our treasure." Dante said as the king raised a hand to silence him._

_"Be quiet. They are the only ones who can do this." the king threw a small bag filled with the blood rubies to the thief king and Arcadian._

_"Payment is fair. I can make you the promise that this seer will die." Yugi said turning around with Bakura into the night. Malik saw the small throwing sythe that she threw and grabbed it._

_"Assassin." he called to her before throwing it at her. Had Yugi not catch it. She wouldn't of been living._

_"Him. We'll kill for free." Yugi said smirking at Malik's glare as her and Bakura left._

_End Flashback._

"So you and Bakura used to be assassins?" Marik asked and Yugi nodded.

"Yes. But there was a slight hitch with the seer. Apparently who ever it is. They never leave Kehmet so me and Bakura have to go to Kehmet to kill the seer or Akhenamkhanen. What ever one seems possible." Yugi said with a shrug.

Through their journey. They stopped to eat. Luckily they used the rocks or their animals for shade.

They were eating some bread and drinking water to regain their strength. The sound of a falcon's shreik brought everyone's attention to Horus as he landed next to his owner.

"Horus. Did you have a message for me?" the falcon had a small note on it's leg and Joey took it.

"I agree to your terms but if Mokuba is harmed in anyway. I will make sure you're tortured so that you would start begging Ra for mercy before I slit your Kaiba." Joey read out to everyone.

"He sounds pleasant." Yugi said sarcastically. It went unnoticed that a scorpion was climbing onto Marik's shoulder until she felt a small puncture in her neck and screamed.

"What is it?" Serenity asked till she saw the fallen scorpion. Everyone screamed except for Weevil, Bakura and Yugi. Weevil managed to get a closer look at the creature before shrugging.

"You'll be fine." he said as Marik gave him an incredious look.

"It stung me!"

"And as you can see. It's large in size. When it comes to scorpions. The bigger the better. The little ones you have to worry about." he pointed out before picking up the scorpion by it's stinger "This baby is harmless so you don't have to worry about dying in the middle of the night." he threw the scorpion away from them and everyone seemed to relax a little.

"Leave it to bug boy to solve the scorpion problem." Rex said earning a glare from Weevil.

"Shut it lizard boy." Weevil shot back at Rex and everyone sighed knowing this was going to start an argument between the two.

"Both of you shut up." Bakura said stopping an argument that was about to start. Everyone managed to finish their food quickly and started to get ready to set off again.

Marik was checking on the animals before going to Yugi's camel.

"I wonder if Yugi was right about camels being smarter than horses." Marik said to herself as the camel nodded as if in agreement with the blonde.

"Your a big sweet heart aren't you? You aren't like the ruthless thieves." apparently that earned getting spat on the head by the camel and Marik glared at the creature.

"Ew. You don't spit on someone trying to make conversation with you. Your worse than that stallion in Kul Elna." the camel then grabbed her hair by her mouth and started to bite it while Marik struggled against the creature until someone managed to loosen the grip the annoying creature had on her.

She saw the person was Yugi looking at her with a questioning look.

"What are you doing with Elsjia?"

"Just talking. Its not my fault your camel hates me." Yugi started to laugh at that.

"She doesn't trust people so easily. I've had her since I was a kid. Ever since..." she didn't have to continue for Marik to know what she was talking about.

"Ever since the death of your people." Marik said and Yugi nodded.

"I was seven at the time. My parents put me on Elsjia and sent me off somewhere to be safe. When I returned. I saw all my friends, family. Everyone I ever knew dead. Because of Zorc." she seemed to show slight tears in her eyes but blinked them away "Things got better after I found Bakura. We trained to become thieves and assassins and formed our crew. They were once pick pockets and lead to bigger things."

"Wait. All this happened eleven years ago."

"I know. I look fourteen when I'm eighteen."

"Seriously."

"Yep. It's annoying getting mistaken for a kid but helps when playing innocent."

Marik whistled impressed learning about the Arcadian. She was full of surprises.

"Get ready to leave. We head to Kehmet now." Bakura ordered with Ryou in front of him. She didn't have much choice when it came to who she rode with but she didn't mind the closeness with the thief king. It was surprisingly nice.

* * *

In a few hours they managed to come outside Kehmet. Only problem was the guards at the entrance.

"What do you know. The city is sealed up tighter than a crab's ass." Tristan said as they were all off their horses and camel looking at the entrance.

"I see a way in." Yugi said turning to Tristan "I know you'll get us in Tristan." she said as Tristan lowered himself to meet Yugi's height.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yep." at that she punched him hard in the head knocking him out and he fell on the ground unconscious.

"You didn't mention that part." Bakura said while Yugi rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and help me get him on the camel." Yugi said as they managed to get Tristan on her camel and she pulled her cloak over pulling Marik with her "Just keep quiet." Yugi whispered as her and Marik headed to the gates.

"Hold it. What business do you have in Kehmet?" a guard asked as Yugi smiled.

"I'm here to collect a bounty." she pulled up Tristan's head to show his face to them "Horse thief." she said and the guards smiled.

"Oh. I've been looking for this one. We'll make sure he loses his head."

"He'll be all the prettier without it." Yugi said walking in with Marik and an unconcious Tristan. Joey made it in with Mokuba, Rex and Weevil when Mokuba gave the guards a pair of puppy eyes. Helped out a lot and Bakura got in with Ryou being kind and pretty. Getting in was their easy part.

Tristan was still unconscious until Bakura and Joey dipped is head into water pretty much waking him up.

"What happened?" he asked looking around to see himself in the crowded city.

"You got us in. Glad you could do it. Barmaid. Give my friends all the food and drink they want." Yugi gave the barmaid two blood rubies and she happily complied.

"Of course. They can have anything they wish." she said happy to get enough to help her for years.

"Wait but the last thing I remember was some Arcadian fist coming into my head." Tristan said while Yugi sighed.

"Just eat and drink. Weevil, Rex, Joey, Mokuba, Serenity, Marik. The same goes for you. Me, Bakura and Ryou need to do some business." Bakura held Ryou close to him as they manouvered through the city. Yugi tied the blood rubies to her side and went past the traders hoping to sell things.

"Mister and mistresses. You need a guide to get through Kehmet." a small boy said as an idea came to Yugi.

"A good guide can get me and my friends into Akhenamkhanen's palace."

"Ah but a smart guide wouldn't or they would be shown to Akhenamkhanen's dungeon." Yugi grabbed a blood ruby and held it up for the boy to see.

"Do you want to earn this?" Yugi asked as the boy's eyes widened.

* * *

In the palace. Before Akhenamkhanen was to head to training. He turned to his son Atemu who was holding a hand over a map with a few stones. Wearing his millennium puzzle.

"What is it you see?" the pharaoh asked his son that seemed to come out of a trance.

"Queen Isis moves to the far east of these lands." he answered as his father seemed a little annoyed.

"And of princess Ryou?"

"I don't know. There is something preventing me from seeing her."

"Try harder then. You need to marry her for the future of this kingdom. If not you then another and we will not have you losing a beauty as a bride."

"I'm trying as hard as I can father. Its not my fault thieves kidnapped her."

"Watch yourself boy. You need to learn your place. As future king she will be by your side. At your throne and in your bed." Yami looked up with mirth in his eyes.

"But father. In my bed with her. I will lose my gift of sight and you will lose your advantage in battle."

"But your children won't. Who would of thought that your mother was a seer?"

"I am not going to just have children for your benefit." Atemu said glaring at his father.

"You do need an heir. I have training to prepare for. You can do what you like for the rest of the day."

Atemu felt he had to relax. If he didn't he would try something drastic. He sighed as he left the throne room.

* * *

After managing to sneak into the palace. They were heading down an empty corridor until some guards were approaching. Bakura grabbed the guide by the scruff of his neck causing a squeak to come out.

"Get ready. We kill half. You kill half." Yugi said while Ryou and the guide gave a fearfilled look. Bakura saw it and shrugged.

"Alright. We kill them all." he said.

"Or we could not kill them." the guide pulled them all into a room filled with inventions and closed the door. Surprising the two that were in there.

"Are you here to kill us?" the man asked while Yugi and Bakura gave a glance.

"Maybe later." Bakura said while backing away from the door.

"Who are you guys?" Yugi asked.

"I'm Mahado. She's Mana. We're the inventers and magicians of the palace." Yugi gave a nod before seeing a dark powder.

"What's that?"

"Magic powder. I'm still trying to find the right ingredient but its still in it's testing stages." Mana answered.

"Where's Akhenamkhanen?"

"Do you wish to kill him?" Mahado asked as Yugi raised a sword to his neck.

"Yes." she answered.

"Well in that case. You'll find him in the training yard." he answered pushing her sword away.

**Chapter two done. Some of this is inspired by scorpion king. Good movie by the way. Please Read and Review. More action in the next chapter.**


	4. Finding the seer

**Chapter three. Hope this goes well.**

Yugi went with the guide to get a vantage point for herself while Bakura and Ryou stayed with Mahado and Mana.

She was about to climb a ladder when she reached into her small pouch to give the guide his payment. She tossed him the blood ruby and the boy smiled.

"Many thanks mistress."

"What's your name kid?"

"Akiefa."

"Well Akiefa. Thanks for your help now go." she ruffled his hair before he stuck the ruby in his mouth and ran. Yugi climbed the ladder to get the perfect view of the training yard.

The pharaoh was fighting against three men each armed with wooden sticks. As each man tried to attack the pharaoh they always managed to get knocked down. The crowd applauded as the king won again.

Yugi managed to get her bow and arrow and aimed carefully. She was prepared to shoot when she saw someone approach the king. He was too familiar to her then she recognised him quickly. Dante.

He was holding a sac filled with something and when emptying it. It revealed Queen Isis's severed head.

"With my mother's head. I pledge my loyalty to you. My king." Dante said kneeling to the pharaoh who smiled at Dante's handy work.

"Rise. I'm sure you will be promising in my kingdom." Akhenamkhanen said letting Dante rise.

Yugi felt infuriated that Dante would betray his own mother. She would have to make sure he dies and not so quickly. She raised her bow to shoot Akhenamkhanen but some shouts of a young boy stopped her.

"Let me go!" the person revealed to be Akiefa with closed fists being pulled by guards. Akhenamkhanen opened one of the boy's fists revealing the blood ruby Yugi gave to him.

"You know the penalty for thievery." Akhenamkhanen said as the guards pulled Akiefa to a table to lay his arm on. The small boy was frightened as Dante grabbed a large axe and hoped to aim at Akiefa's wrist. Yugi was aiming at Akhenamkhanen but she kept glancing back to the frightened Akiefa who was still struggling.

Just as Dante was about to slice off Akiefa's hand Yugi felt her remorse aim her to save the boy. She fired her arrow at the descending weapon. The pressure sending it to the wall and shocking the crowd.

"Intruder!" a guard yelled as Yugi shot another arrow at the pharaoh but he grabbed a sword and blocked the arrow from hitting him. He looked at where the arrow came from seeing the person who fired it and cursed mentally. Arcadians weren't supposed to live anymore.

Yugi cursed out loud for missing her chance. She now had to run in order to avoid the arrows being fired at her. She slid down the ladder and just ran.

* * *

Seto now had arrived at Kehmet and now had to find out where in the name of Ra was the thief, Mokuba and his cousin.

He moved around the crowded market place till seeing a small bar with his brother there enjoying some cooked meat.

Joey was drinking her beer till she saw a man hasseling Serenity.

"What's your name girl?" the drunk man asked Serenity who glared.

"None of your business now go somewhere else."

"You got a lot going for you don't you?" he was letting his fingers stroke down Serenity's back till Joey grabbed his arm and pulled it away from her.

"I suggest yah get the hell away from my little sister before I cut off your manhood." Joey threatened as the man gave Joey a grin.

"Sister huh? I could always go for the older one." he was about to touch Joey when a punch from her stopped him. She then punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the chest sending him into stall selling fruits and vegetables.

"Not interested." Joey said heading back to the others seeing Mokuba stare at her surprised.

"Wow you were awesome." the young boy exclaimed and Joey smiled.

"Well if my little sister won't fight off perverts. Somebody's got to." Joey said taking her place next to the small boy.

Seto saw the fight or beat down Joey had and he had to say. He was impressed by the girl protecting her younger sibling. She reminded him of himself when protecting Mokuba. Seto pushed the thoughts away though. He didn't come here for the thief. He came to get Ryou, Mokuba and whoever else was kidnapped.

"Mokuba." Seto called out to his little brother who saw the older teen and smiled brightly.

"Big brother." Mokuba said smiling while Joey turned to the older Kaiba with a smirk.

"So you have the payment?" she asked as Seto threw her a pouch filled with the payment she asked for.

"You have your payment now where's Ryou?"

"She's with Bakura." Joey answered with a shrug.

"The thief king?"

"Yeah. He and Yugi went to kill Akhenamkhanen's seer or Akhenamkhanen himself. Whatever they could do." Joey said not really caring "But sit. Yugi payed the barmaid an endless supply for us so you might as well sit with us until they come back." Seto wasn't one to take orders but if it meant his family were safe then he didn't really have much choice in the matter.

* * *

Yugi ran back to Mahado and Mana's workshop seeing Ryou and Bakura still there.

"Is there a way out?" Yugi asked still annoyed for failing to kill Akhenamkhanen.

"Through that door." Mahado said pointing to the door Yugi just came through. Yugi looked around seeing for another way to escape until her eyes landed on the catapult.

"You made a catapult?" she asked approaching the device.

"It was a transporting device. Its meant to help people with getting from one place to another but there were some complications with the landings." Mana said as the guards were starting to approach.

"Get in." Yugi said getting into the catapult as Ryou held onto Bakura. Yugi threw a dagger at the lever triggering the device to send them out the window.

Sue to Bakura and Ryou's combined weight. They went lower than yugi and ended up slamming into a wall. Or more correctly Bakura's back slamming into a wall and Ryou slamming onto his front.

This caused them to fall down and luckily land on a bunch of wicker baskets to cushion the fall.

* * *

Yugi on the other hand ended up going through a window that lead to the bath house across from the palace.

Once crashing through the window the maids working in the room she fell into screamed in fright and ran out. Yugi knew she wasn't alone in the room even though the maids left. She stood up a little sore from the landing and drew her sword prepared to kill the threat.

Out of the water however came a tall muscular teen with gravity defying hair. His hair was similar to Yugi's only he had lightning streaks of blonde through his ebony hair and was tipped with crimson matching his eyes.

Yugi was a little surprised by the teen that was apparently the one bathing and froze at the sight of him. He definately was not the kind of threat she was expecting. Once he caught the sight of her he grabbed a dagger and his millennium puzzle prepared to defend himself if he needed to.

Atemu wasn't expecting this. For once he wanted just one day where he didn't have to predict someones death or impending doom but well Ra couldn't grant him that.

Now he was seeing a small girl that looked similar to him only with pale skin, amythest tipped hair to match her eyes and she looked so innocent despite the posture of going to kill someone but he noticed her not making an attempt to even try and kill him. This was strange.

"Well are you going to kill me or just stare at me?" he asked slightly annoyed. Yugi shook her head but the sound of guards alerted her to leave quickly. She scanned the room and saw what seemed to be his clothes.

She grabbed them and threw them at him. He managed to catch them and in the process drop the dagger he was holding.

"Get dressed quick." she said turning away from him to make sure the doors didn't open yet. She saw some scarves scattered around the room and used one to hold the door closed by tying the door handles together.

She turned back to the older male that was now dressed and out of the bath still wet and his body was glistening from the water. This was going to be harder for Yugi than she inticipated.

"Um take a breath." the boy seemed confused by what she asked but she rolled her eyes and pulled him with strength to the bath tub. After getting she covered his mouth and managed to move the right tile to drain the water.

They both managed to fit through the narrow space and the water pouring through managed to help them get through.

Atemu was holding his puzzle tightly even with the girl that well in a way kidnapped him was holding him. After making it to the end of the tunnels they fell into the spring underneath the city.

Yugi pulled the prince with her to the first opening she could see as an escape. It was filled with coins so she knew it had to be a well.

* * *

Even with a slightly sore back Bakura managed to get through the city with Ryou in tow. They moved around the crowds and made it back to their group who were surprised to see him without Yugi.

"What happened?" Rex asked as Bakura shook his head at the sounds of guards approaching.

"Keep down and don't say a word." Bakura ordered as he leant up against the bar's counter with an arm around Ryou. She didn't move at the contact since it would cause problems.

"Find the assassin and kill her!" the guards were shouting.

"Close up the city!" when Bakura heard that he knew they had to leave with or without Yugi.

"Lets go." Bakura ordered pulling Ryou with him to their rides and everyone nodded.

"Come on Money bags." Joey said pulling Seto with her and Mokuba to the horses. They had to leave and quickly.

* * *

Somewhere near the centre of the city a boy was wishing for the gods to send a saviour to save the city from its current ruler. He threw his coin into the well but didn't expect a girl with amythest tipped hair and a boy with crimson tipped hair to come out of the well.

"Gods have answered my prayers." the boy exclaimed at the sight that was before him. Atemu quickly got his puzzle around his neck and got out of the well to get further away from the girl that just sent him through his new nightmare. The girl however got a tight grip on his arm and went out with him pulling him through the city.

"Let go of me already." Atemu said pulling against the girl but felt himself being pulled into a trance. He cursed inwardly. Not another vision. He got the glimpse of a young girl at seven or eight scared and hiding in a cave alone before he was pulled back to reality.

The girl was just like the girl before him. Only she seemed more innocent than the one that was kidnapping.

The trance like state didn't go unnoticed by Yugi and she knew this had to be the seer.

"Seer." she said to him causing him to look at her with shock. She knew she was right now "I'm an Arcadian hired to kill you. Now since I find myself not in the mood to kill you. Don't make me change my mind." she threatened pulling him with her and this time he wasn't struggling. She pulled a cloak over her and gave one to the seer.

They managed to get out of the city with her holding him with a dagger to his side of course and as soon as they left. The city gates closed.

* * *

In the desert Tristan was pulling Yugi's camel that seemed to pull against him while the others watched with amusement.

"She is dead you stupid camel." Tristan said to the camel while Bakura was sniggering at the sight while everyone else except Seto who seemed to be smirking was laughing.

The camel was pulling harder against Tristan but Marik shook her head at this.

"She doesn't think Yugi's dead." Marik said and the camel seemed to agree with her.

"She is. I am your master now. Accept it she's dead! Dead! Dead!" Tristan was yelling at the stubborn camel until he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Yugi not alone though.

"Your alive. I knew it." Yugi rolled her eyes smiling at what Tristan said as she took the reigns to her camel.

"Come on." she said to the new person she now had with her.

"Why? so you could kill me in the desert?" he asked with suspicion. He wasn't going to trust her so easily.

"Look I can always knock you out and put you on the camel but I have only so much patience before I do that." Yugi said annoyed he was being stubborn but he sighed before doing as she said.

The camel lowered itself and Yugi patted the saddle.

"So who's your friend?" Serenity asked smirking at Yugi's male look alike.

"Akhenamkhanen's seer." Yugi answered seeing the evident fear creep onto the crew. Yugi got onto her camel with the seer behind her.

"Akhenamkhanen's seer? Are you crazy he's going to get us all killed!" Tristan yelled getting onto his horse.

"Akhenamkhanen will have to leave his castle if it means getting the seer back." Yugi said and Atemu gave a look of annoyance.

"So you'll use me first and then kill me. I feel so much better now." he said sarcastically.

"Or I could save time and kill you now. Seer." Yugi said not caring.

"I have a name." he said to her annoyed and she stopped.

"What's your name then?" she asked turning to him.

"Atemu." he answered seeing shock on Ryou, Marik, Mokuba and Seto.

"As in prince Atemu?" Ryou asked and he nodded while Bakura was now scowling.

"Great. We got two royals and two lords with their stable hand kidnapped. Where to now?" Bakura asked Yugi and she knew where to go.

"The valley of the dead." she answered her camel moving again.

"No one goes to the valley of the dead. Thats why they call it the valley of the dead." Joey said now following.

* * *

Akhenamkhanen was in his palace sitting on his throne as the guards were all over the place. Looking for the Arcadian. He wasn't going to let some girl ruin his plans.

"What news do you have?" a new voice said and he knew who it was.

"Zorc. You aren't supposed to be here till tomorrow." Akhenamkhanen said to the king of Kul Elna.

"Your son is the only thing that can see my daughter. We need them to marry in order to insure peace in our lands."

"Yes. Dalilia go get Atemu for me." he said to a servent girl was about to leave but Zorc raised his hand.

"No need. I got my seer here." he presented lady Mai who seemed to have a bored look.

"Seer. What do you see?" he asked walking down the stairs.

"If you continue the path you take. You'll end up at the bottom of the stairs." she said as Akhenamkhanen reached the bottom of the stairs.

"No what is it you see to come in the future?" he asked with annoyance as she walked around to cut the silk of his material he pulled the cloth back away from her and she plucked a hair from him.

"The future isn't easy to see but I might be able to see the future of both of you." she did the same to Zorc and threw then in a bowl before setting them on fire.

"What is it you see?" Zorc asked and the smoke rose forming shapes of two people.

"If you continue down the path you take. Each of you will fall by your child's true love. An Arcadian. The last of her kind and a boy with white hair. A skilled thief everyone fears."

"That's impossible. I killed all the Arcadians eleven years ago." Zorc said annoyed by the prophecy that was the same all those years ago.

"Then how come one tried to kill me?" Akhenamkhanen asked annoyed at Zorc.

"Those who try to prevent their fate will only make it come true." Mai said earning glares from the two kings.

"Shut up you. We must prevent your son meeting this Arcadian."

"It's already done. They travel together as we speak." Mai said as the kings turned to her shocked.

"What!? The Arcadian took my son!?"

"Yep. They head to the valley of the dead with the thief kings crew. Your nephews and daughter are with them too." Mai said as Zorc and Akhenamkhanen were fuming at the recent discovery.

"Get me five scorpions in a bowl and their stingers cut off. I want to make sure that Arcadian dies and quick." the guards nodded at their king's request and did as he asked.

"Those who try to prevent fate only make it come true." Mai said in a matter of factly tone.

**There chapter three. Hope you guys like it and sorry if the last chapter was really long. I'll try to make it shorter but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review.**

**P.S. I would like to thank my first reviewers.**

**- zukofan2005**

**- Guest reviewer Muak**

**- guest reviewer Kia**

**Thank you for reviewing my story and anyone else please read and review. I'll answer any questions you have and what is up and coming in the story.**


	5. The valley of the dead

**Chapter four. Hope you guys like it so far.**

After about an hour in the desert everyone had to admit. They were lost.

"Face it Yugi. You don't know where we're going." Tristan said loudly earning a glare from the Arcadian.

"Like you could find it. You can't even read a map by yourself." she shot back at him and everyone was getting annoyed with it.

"Look. As much as I would like to see Tristan beaten up by Yugi again."

"Hey!" Tristan said offended by what the thief king said but Bakura ignored it.

"We need to get to the valley of the dead soon. The sun was there when we left so we have only three hours."

"Three hours till what?" Marik asked confused by why they needed to get to the place quick.

"We need to watch out for a little storm." Yugi said and Marik and Ryou looked around seeing not a cloud in the sky.

"What storm?" Ryou asked and Yugi had a serious look on her face.

"You'll see." she said as Atemu sighed. Things were not looking up for him being kidnapped but his eye caught the sight of what was around Bakura's neck.

"You wear the millennium ring." he pointed at it and Bakura looked down at it.

"Yeah. So what?"

"It can point you to where your destination is. Just think of where you want to go and it'll lead the way." Atemu said and Bakura held up the ring.

"Lead the way to the valley of the dead." he said and at that one of the ring's spikes pointed in the direction to take.

"Lead the way thief king." Yugi said gestering for Bakura to go.

* * *

Akhenamkhanen and Zorc looked over the bowl and dipped a single arrow into the scorpion venom.

"Be sure to get this into the Arcadian. This will ensure no mistakes. Is that clear Raphael?" the king looked to his lead soldier and he nodded.

"Yes sire." Raphael said bowing in respect as Akhenamkhanen placed a leather cover over the arrow.

"Good. As for the crew of thieves. Kill them except for Ryou and Atemu." after giving Raphael the arrow a manic smile came to his lips.

"And what of queen Isis's people or should I say. King Duke's people?"

"Not yet. After my son is back may we attack them. For now leave them be."

"Of course sire."

"Now go. To the valley of the dead. The Arcadian wants to visit home." a sadistic grin came to both Zorc and Akhenamkhanen.

* * *

After a nearly three hour journey they made it.

"This is it?" Marik asked disbelieving that they travelled all that way to see what looked like an endless desert.

"Yep. You call it a waste land. I call it home." Yugi said jumping off the camel. At the end of the valley was a wooden stick with skulls and bones hanging from it. Among them was a few stones and necklaces and Yugi placed a blood ruby with it.

"You need to pay before entering the valley. Means good luck." Bakura said getting off his horse with Ryou and heading to the shrine. He placed on it a single silver coin. Everyone gave either a coin or piece of jewellery to the shrine. After that they entered the valley but Yugi was walking on foot.

She was scanning the valley carefully expecting something to happen until she turned to see movement from behind her. It was figures of people and she took out her makeshift eye glass to see what was in the distance.

"What is it?" Joey asked stopping and everyone turned to see the direction Yugi was looking.

"Raphael." Yugi answered and Atemu knew what was going to come.

"My father didn't come?" Atemu asked with uncertainty.

"Nope. He sent his maggots to do all the dirty work." she answered frowning. She knew something was up and gave a glance behind her to see the storm approaching soon.

"Akhenamkhanen is smarter than he seems." Ryou said and Yugi frowned more.

"Or more cowardly. Everybody get off the horses now." Yugi ordered and everyone moved quickly. Yugi reached on her camel to throw everyone a blanket "Stay covered. You'll be safe." she gave one to Atemu and in the process grazed his hand feeling something strange in her stomach. Nervousness? she shook it off and pulled her hand away from him quickly.

"What are you going to do?" Seto asked sceptically as Yugi started to smirk.

"Get rid of the pest problem." she said getting on her camel and looking at the group not covering themselves yet and she rolled her eyes "You get under the blanket. You may have to share." she said before grabbing a type of mask to cover her eyes.

Bakura knew what to do since he had been to the valley before with Yugi and grabbed Ryou before pulling her to lie down with him and get under the blanket. Rex was with Tristan much to their annoyance. Weevil was with Mokuba but they could at least tolerate each other. Marik was with Serenity and against their will. Joey was with Seto.

Raphael scanned the desert with the soldiers behind him. He soon came to see the moving figure of Yugi.

"She's alone." one soldier said with uncertainty.

"Obviously the sun fried her brain. Riches will be given to the one who brings me her head." Raphael said making the soldiers follow her.

Yugi saw this but knew to save her weapons. She knew the storm could be her cover but had to move quickly. The soldiers following didn't see the storm following Yugi and it was too late for them to avoid it. They couldn't see through the sand clouds around them and looked around for where ever Yugi could of hidden.

"Where is she!?" Raphael barked at his soldiers that were looking around with him.

"We can't see a thing in this storm. We need to find shelter!" a soldier yelled but Raphael heard a sound that wasn't of his men or the horses. He turned to see a camel at the entrance of a cave.

"There!" Raphael pointed to the cave and everyone followed. Once entering the cave they saw it had narrow paths that could lead anywhere. The movement of a shadow caught their attention and they followed it's path. One soldier ran ahead of Raphael with the others following.

It wasn't until the soldier sunk into the sand that everyone froze. Raphael nodded for someone to go ahead. No one moved until Raphael grabbed someone from behind him and pushed them. The soldier terrified started moving until he stepped on the sand bed and sunk beneath it. All the soldiers were practically shaking until Raphael saw stones. They were almost leading in a straight path and Raphael placed a foot on the stone and applied pressure to it.

"Stay on the stones." he ordered the soldiers as he made his way on the stones. Unknown to them that Yugi was watching in the shadows.

Eight soldiers and two dead already. She was smiling at how easy her job was getting. As the soldiers were passing through the dry sand pit. Yugi let down a thin rope to get around the last man's neck. The choking gasps were heard but Yugi silenced them by slitting his throat. She dropped the body startling the soldiers following Raphael.

She had to bite her tongue back in order not to laugh. Their fear was too funny for her.

"This place is cursed." one soldier muttered and some of the soldiers sighed.

"What is it with you and curses?" another soldiers asked in annoyance while Raphael didn't want an argument.

"There is no curse in this cave. Just one assassin we need to kill." Raphael said as he continued down the path. Yugi went ahead to be masked by the falling sand. One of the more sceptical soldiers came to her and she pulled him in letting him sink to the sand while another tried killing her through the sand. She was able to avoid the sword and threw a dagger at him.

She went onto the stones and started ghosting the soldiers. Following close behind until she killed the one in front of her alerting Raphael and the last remaining soldier to turn and see her.

"Catch me if you can." she taunted as she ran stepping on each stone to exit the cave. The soldier and Raphael followed closely behind her with their swords drawn.

Once outside Raphael couldn't see anything but the sand swirling in clouds and the soldier that was scared out of his wits.

"Show your face!" Raphael shouted as he soon came to see a figure about to attack him. Managing to block the attack he continued to fight the girl.

Yugi knew he would only expect her to attack with her sword but drew a dagger. On her last block she stabbed him through the chest with the dagger in hand.

Turning to the other soldiers she attacked as unknown to her a dying Raphael knew she would be distracted with this. He pulled out the covered arrow and pulled off the leather cover revealing the poison tip. Once Yugi managed to kill the last soldier Raphael stabbed the arrow in her leg.

Might not kill her now but it would in time. Yugi let out a pained groan at the arrow in her leg but fell to the ground with exhaustion.

* * *

In Kehmet however. While Zorc and Akhenamkhanen were planning. Mai was walking the halls. She was deeply annoyed with being Zorc's go to girl when ever he wanted to know the fret of war. It bugged her to no end.

She headed to the library for a little reading. And to get away from the dumbass kings. Her words.

Once entering the library she saw Mana and Mahado reading. No surprise since they were looking for ways to improve their inventions.

"Hello Mana. Hello Mahado." Mai said with kindness and the two looked up. Mana had a friendly smile on her lips and Mahado a small one.

"Hello lady Mai. What brings you to the library?" Mana asked with kindness and Mai smiled.

"Just time to myself. What about you?" Mai asked with curiousity. She knew why but loved how Mana and Mahado were creative with their inventions.

"We are trying to find the key ingredient to our magic powder. It seems to be missing one thing and aha! That's it. And to think it was right under our noses." Mana exclaimed with happiness and showed Mahado and Mai the book.

"We only needed salt? We could go to the mahovan desert to get some." Mahado said and Mana smiled.

"Yes and we could test the powder there. Oh this is brilliant. We need to go now. While we still can."

"Can I come?" Mai asked and Mana and Mahado smiled.

"Of course lady Mai. It will take a day to get to the desert but we shall pack what we need today." Mahado said as he left leaving his female apprentice and Mai alone.

"This is brilliant. It's been years since I left the city. What about you?"

"Years as well. Lets go. I can help you pack." Mana smiled walking hand in hand with Mai.

* * *

Once the storm ended Bakura lifted the blanket slowly to see sand covering all the blankets but the storm was over.

"You can get up now." he said as everyone stood up. Bakura dusted the sand off him and started treking the desert seeing the landscape to see where Yugi could of gone.

"Do you think she's okay?" Ryou asked as Bakura was still searching.

"Yugi knows these lands better than anyone. She's possibly hiding in the caves. Come on." Bakura headed down the sand dunes seeing nightfall coming close. He knew Yugi had to be found and soon.

Once everyone was walking down the dunes everyone saw the scattered horses the soldiers had.

"Yugi!" Joey yelled but earned no reply except a grunt from a camel.

"Yugi where in the name of Ra are you!?" Bakura shouted as Yugi stood up covered in sand. She took the mask off shaking her head to get the sand out of her hair.

She gave a glance to the arrow in her leg and quickly pulled it out holding it in her hand.

"I swear nothing can kill you." Tristan exclaimed as Yugi felt greatly weakened and fell to the ground. She felt her muscules weakening.

Everyone ran to her and Weevil grabbed the arrow from her hand. Inspecting it closer and smelt the tip.

"She's been stabbed with scorpion poison." he said as everyone looked at Yugi's breathing getting laboured.

"We set up camp here. Next storm is in seven days." Bakura said to everyone.

Night fall had came and Serenity was wiping the sweat off Yugi as she still struggled to breath.

"What will happen?" Marik asked as Serenity shook her head.

"The poison is making it's way to her heart. She might not live through this." Serenity looked down at the Arcadian with sympathetic eyes.

Everyone was on edge about what happened. Joey was sharpening her knives to give herself a distraction. Bakura just looked up at the night sky to not see his dying friend. Atemu on the other hand was looking at her curiously. Yugi when he first saw her seemed so confident and fearless but now she was on the brink of death and looked afraid. Genuinely afraid.

Atemu stood up and took the cloth from Serenity and she looked at him questioningly.

"You can rest. I'll take care of it." Serenity nodded but still held questioning eyes. Atemu looked down at her and saw the fear in her amythest eyes.

"You going to kill me?" she asked in a low whisper.

"No. I'm going to save you." he answered. He wasn't understanding why he wanted to save her but he just wanted to.

"Good luck with that." she said obviously in a disbelieving tone while Atemu saw her eyes starting to close. Atemu placed the eye of his puzzle over her chest and knew it will weaken him but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

He felt the puzzle's power draw in take away the scorpion poison from her. It was starting to glow but as it finished. He felt his consciousness slipping and fell next to her.

Serenity saw what happened and chose not to think about it. She needed to be strong not only for Yugi but for the group. They might of been seen as heartless thieves but in a way they were another family to each other.

Serenity went next to Joey who was still sharpening her knives. Joey saw the uneasiness in her sister and put her blades down to comfort her.

"Don't worry sis. Yugi's been through so much already. Nothing can kill her." Joey said as her sister leaned into her chest.

"I'm scared she will die." Serenity admitted as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Sleep Serenity. Your going to need your strength if you want to lecture Yugi on nearly dying and scaring everyone." Serenity let out a sad laugh and nodded. She held onto Joey soon falling asleep. Joey looked down at her sister and smiled. Giving a small glance to see Mokuba sleeping on his older brother's lap she still held her smile at the sight.

"I see you do the same thing." Joey said quietly to not wake her sister and Seto turned to the blonde thief with a raised eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"When ever my sister is scared I let her sleep next to me. Gives her a form of comfort. We did it less ever since we joined Bakura and Yugi."

"Why join him?" Seto asked. The blonde thief was a mystery and it wasn't in his nature to leave one unsolved.

"Back when me and Serenity had a family. Our dad was an abusive drunk. He would take his anger out mainly on my mom but he would occasionally do it on me and Serenity. When mom died he got worse. He abused me and Serenity more than usual and it was hard to get money so me and Serenity were pick pockets. Dad soon started doing worse to me and Serenity when I turned sixteen. He tried to do worse things to Serenity."

"What things are you talking about?"

"I walked into her room and found him holding her hair and undoing his trousers. She was lucky that I did or else he would of..." Joey's breathing went shakey but she managed to calm down "I threw some punches to get him away from Serenity and told her to run. I didn't care what he would do to me but I wasn't going to let my sister near him after that. The next day me and Serenity were doing our usual pick pocketing but I found myself coming to steal from Bakura and he caught me."

"And that's how you joined?" he asked not believing that her trying to steal from the thief king was how she joined his crew.

"I know. Bakura was impressed at how I could slip things from peoples pockets and he let me and Serenity join his crew. Yugi taught me how to use swords and daggers and fight properly and here I am."

"You can't be that good of a thief to get caught stealing from Bakura." Joey was smirking at the brunette and it was one saying she knew something he didn't.

"Oh I don't know. I seem to handle stealing from you just fine." she held up a silver ring with a dragon on it and blue sapphires were used for it's eyes. Seto saw the ring in her hand and looked at the finger it was on before and saw that the very ring she was holding was actually his.

"Give me that." Seto snatched the ring from her and was cursing himself for not knowing she stole it without him noticing "When did you get this?"

"When we were together during the storm. Your not the most observant when your alone with a thief are you money bags?"

"Shut up mutt." he muttered to her and she didn't seem so phased by it.

"Please. Your pride might be a little wounded since I stole without you seeing it but all in all money bags. Your not that bad for a richie rich." Seto raised an eyebrow at her by what she said.

"Is that a compliment?" Seto asked seeing a noticable blush developing on Joey's cheeks.

"Shut up. Get some sleep." Joey lied back not facing Seto while Seto lied back holding his little brother close to him. He turned to Joey and saw her still not facing him but obviously wasn't asleep. Joey soon felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to see Seto staring at her with an unreadable expression "I'm not going to steal from you in the middle of the night. Who can I sell it to anyway?" she trailed off while turning away and Seto diverted his gaze from the thief.

**Chapter done. I'm loving reviews from new people.**

**zzzcrayonzzz**

**Thanks for reviewing and heres the next chapter.**


	6. The search for Duke

**Chapter five. Loving the reviews by the way.**

As morning had come. Tristan was invading Yugi's personal space while she was still unconscious and next to her was the prince. What ever happened last night they all felt something. They didn't know what but they felt something.

"Is she breathing?" Marik asked as Yugi was still motionless. It was like she died.

"I don't know." Tristan answered turning to the lavender eyed blonde not noticing Yugi's eyes flutter open.

She soon caught him by surprise by punching him in the face and grabbing something sharp.

"Mother of Ra!" Tristan exclaimed while everyone else was snickering at Yugi's actions. No surprises that she would hit someone that invaded her personal space.

"Yugi. Your alive he did it!" Serenity exclaimed while Yugi grew puzzled.

"Who did what?" she asked before turning to her bandaged leg and removing it to see no sign she was injured.

"Atemu. He used his magic to save your life." Serenity answered as the prince was starting to wake up. Yugi turned to him more puzzled he would save her life when she pretty much kidnapped him and was hired to kill him.

"Why? Why would you save my life in risk of yours?" she asked as Atemu was more awake.

"You might be the only thing to help the people." he answered and Yugi sighed at the cryptic answer.

"The people are not my problem. Akhenamkhanen and Zorc are." Yugi told him in a slightly harsh tone but he stood up unaffected by it.

"You and the people share the same problem."

"Really? So you wouldn't care if I stick your father's head on a pike?" Yugi asked in a teasing manner.

"At least I'll be free of him. This is the first time I've ventured outside my city. No my mistake. Outside the palace. I've been stuck there ever since I was born." Yugi was surprised by what the prince said. There seemed to be more to him than she thought.

"Where to now?" Yugi turned to Bakura diverting the subject to their next destination.

"I'm not sure. We can't stay here forever." Yugi nodded until she heard a cry from a falcon. Turning her gaze to the bird perched on the dead body of Raphael. She headed to the bird and it now perched on her fingers delicately.

"We best send the king a message." Yugi said smirking as she pulled Raphael's medallion off and wrapped it in a small cloth "Fly to Kehmet. Be sure to give this to the king." once placing the package in the bird's talons it flew off into the desert.

Where can we go? We can't stay here." Ryou said as Yugi gave a thoughtful look.

"Dante killed queen Isis. King Duke is our best choice to go to." Yugi said getting to her camel pulling Atemu along with her.

"Wait! Dante killed his mother!?" Joey exclaimed as everyone else gave shocked looks to Yugi who nodded.

"He presented Akhenamkhanen her head to prove his loyalty. I know Duke might not be the best given the circumstances but he is Akhenamkhanen and Zorc's greatest enemy. And he can't know where they are without Atemu here." Yugi pointed out as everyone smirked.

"I'll lead the way. Come on Ryou." Bakura said pulling her with him to his horse. Ryou was surprised that he called her by her first name. He only called her princess but she liked how he said her name.

"Your forgetting Malik." Serenity said as she headed to her horse with Marik and the thieves cursed at that realisation.

"Damn. I forgot about that." Joey said while Tristan shrugged.

"We could give him Marik as payment." Tristan said earning a glare from said blonde while Yugi rolled her eyes.

"The only thing that would satisfy him is if we had Akhenamkhanen and Zorc's head's off their shoulders." Yugi said while everyone knew she had a point with that one.

"Can we go now?" Rex asked getting bored as well as Weevil.

"Sure. Lead the way Bakura." Yugi said to the thief king as the spikes of his ring guided the way.

* * *

Back in Kehmet Zorc was pacing with irritation while Akhenamkhanen seemed more relaxed.

"You must calm down Zorc. A drink might suffice." Dante said handing Zorc a goblet of wine but it was responded with Zorc knocking it out of his hand and for it to spill on the ground.

"That wine was brought from Cairo Zorc. It cost me two hundred silver for a casket." Akhenamkhanen said but Zorc glared at him.

"She was called to be here hours ago. Where is my seer!?" he demanded from one of the servant girls that was shaking with fear.

"I searched everywhere your highness. She wasn't in her room, the library or in the palace." the trembling servant answered her voice lucky not to crack while Zorc glared harder at her.

"Then find her you insolent little -" Zorc was interupted as a guard came into the room.

"My lords. The seer left with the inventors." he said as Zorc's rage seemed to grow.

"She what!?" he yelled making the servant let out a terrified squeak and the guard flinch from the anger.

It was thank Ra for the timing of the messanger falcon to come. Alerting everyone with the shriek.

"It would seem the Arcadian is dead." Akhenamkhanen said as the falcon gave him the small package. He turned with his back facing Zorc and opened the package to see Raphael's medallion. Akhenamkhanen felt his rage slowly developing for one person that was so impossible to kill.

"What is it sire?" Dante asked as Akhenamkhanen turned to face them hiding the medallion in his robes.

"Nothing. It would appear everything is coming our way." Akhenamkhanen lied hoping to not invoke the rage Zorc would be in if he heard the Arcadian was still alive.

"Good. Find that seer of mine so I can hopefully teach her to never run from me again. She should know better than to disobey me." Zorc said his rage subsiding a little to irritation.

"This calls for a celebration. A feast to celebrate?" Dante said as both Akhenamkhanen and Zorc smirked at the idea.

"An excellent suggestion. We shall celebrate tomorrow night." Zorc said as Akhenamkhanen agreed silently. He just hoped everything went according to plan.

* * *

Heading through the desert following what ever direction the ring lead the band of thieves and Ryou, Marik, Seto, Mokuba and Atemu.

Bakura was enjoying the new journey he and his friends were having. He was not only going to get revenge on the ones responsible for killing all his loved ones as well as the ones who killed all of Yugi's people but possibly free the kingdoms that feared their own rulers. He felt himself smiling well smirking more like it. He drifted his gaze from the ring to Ryou who had fell asleep against him.

She was leaning against his chest slowly breathing with her hair hanging down in messy white tresses. She looked more angelic this way. In a way peaceful. For the first time he wasn't seeing her as a princess or some object he would soon become bored with. She was a person he was finding himself to like more and more.

It wasn't till he froze at the sound of an explosion breaking him from his thoughts to see smoke rising from the top of a hill. Everyone stopped at the sight as they heard cheering.

"It works! It finally works!" Yugi recognised the voice instantly as the happy blonde with bright green eyes revealed herself with Mahado and Mai. She smiled at the sight of the thieves and prince.

"My prince." Mahado said quickly bowing with Mana and Mai while Atemu chuckled at the sight.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Atemu?" he asked as the two inventors and seer came to the group.

"Come. You must see it. My magic powder works. All it needed was salt. This desert is full of it. You must see it Atemu. All of you will be amazed." Mana said as everyone followed the inventors and seer to see a hole that was smoking with a few embers in it.

"That's what the powder does?" Yugi asked as she hoped down from the camel and everyone did.

"Yes. It's a combustable powder when packed together will let off an explosion once ignited." Mahado said as Mai smiled at Ryou who was shaken awake by Bakura. Once seeing Mai Ryou smiled brightly.

"Lady Mai. What are you doing in the desert?" she asked a little confused to see her friend in the desert with the two inventors.

"Zorc has gone to Kehmet and he took me. Ryou there is not much you know of me." Ryou was confused but recognition came to Bakura.

"Your the one that helped me and Yugi escape the raid in Kul Elna." Bakura pointed out as Mai smiled.

"Correct. I had to make sure you didn't die before your big fight with Zorc." Mai said while everyone turned to Bakura in confusion then turned back to Mai.

"Woah. Big fight?" Rex asked in disbelief.

"Yes. You may not know this but before the western side of Kul Elna was a peaceful place. It was resident to thieves and criminals but they were kind people. It wasn't until I made a fortelling. That Zorc would die by the hands of a boy with white hair. Someone from the thief side of the city. Along with it. Akhenamkhanen's death by an Arcadian but I couldn't of predicted what was to happen next." Mai showed clear sadness in her eyes as Yugi knew what she was talking about.

"The destruction of my people and slaughter of Bakura's loved ones. Am I correct?" Yugi asked and Mai nodded.

"Zorc felt so satisfied he prevented his and Akhenamkhanen's fate from happening but I knew they made it most likely to come true. The moment I saw you in the palace I knew I had to keep you alive. That's why I helped you escape the palace."

"So that we could kill the current rulers?" Bakura asked not believing what he heard.

"Correct. I've been waiting for this ever since the prediction I made as a child." Mai said as the atmosphere was growing tense around them.

"Do any of you have water?" Mana asked causing everyone to turn to her with slight confusion to why she would change the subject like that.

"Nope. We ran out when we left." Serenity answered and the inventors smiled.

They were lead to a small pond that seemed clean. Ryou was the first to go and test the water.

"Is it safe?" she asked as Weevil and Rex jumped into the water.

"Not anymore." Bakura answered.

"The water comes from an underground spring from the mountains. It's amazing the natural science of nature." Mana said trailing off but Yugi chose to drink the water even if two of the youngest thieves in their crew were in it.

"Will you do it?" Yugi coughed on the water that was being swallowed from being surprised by the voice that spoke to her but turned to see the young prince.

"Do what?" she rasped out coughing a little.

"Kill my father." Atemu said as Yugi did have to think about that. She was a thief and killer in trade. It wasn't in her to kill for others unless they paid her but it did bring a smile to her face hearing she got to kill Akhenamkhanen in the future.

"I don't know. I'm not the hero type but I wouldn't mind sticking a blade through your old man." she answered and Atemu seemed to be contemplating.

"The future isn't set. Your decision could change and alter what the future would be." Atemu said earning a raised eyebrow from the Arcadian.

"So what would happen if I do decide to fight Akhenamkhanen?" Yugi asked as Atemu touched her hand.

* * *

He was seeing his father fight the Arcadian while Bakura fought Zorc. It wasn't till Akhenamkhanen pulled a dirty tactic and distracted her by throwing embers at her giving him the oppertunity to kick her down onto the tables causing them to break and him to stand on the alter he was on.

"Seems the gods favour me tonight Arcadian." Akhenamkhanen sneered down as Yugi seemed determined to kill him. Atemu on the other hand saw one of the guards come through the doors holding a bow and arrow. Yugi seemed to not notice the arrow being aimed at her till the archer shot it and it caught her in the back. Causing her to fall to the ground in pain.

He didn't see the visions ending but changing. It was now bringing him to a small village crowding around a fighting duo. One was a boy with star shaped hair that was black with amythest tips and golden bangs covering his eyes. His eyes were matching to the tips in his hair and against him was a girl that seemed his age. She looked exactly like him from the multi coloured hair to the amythest eyes.

"It seems we have a crowd sister." the boy said as she gave a teasing mischievious look.

"All to see you fail Heba." she said in a smug tone as the boy chuckled.

"Yugi. Being smug will not get your victory." he attacked her and she managed to block not losing the smile from her face. Atemu knew this had to be a past memory he stumbled upon. Like the one before in Kehmet. It had to be Yugi's memories.

He was watching the girl seeing the likeness of her older self but the difference being the great innocence she had in her eyes. Here she seemed so innocent and kind and in the future she still held the innocence but it was hidden away.

Atemu came back to the memory seeing Heba trip Yugi up for her to fall on her back with her brother pointing the sword above her neck.

"Rule number one. Never underestimate your opponent." Heba said as he removed his sword and turned his back to his sister. Atemu saw the mischief in her eyes spark as she silently got up and swung her sword at her brother's back slicing off his belt not knicking anything in the process. Atemu watched the belt fall to the ground with the sword's carrier and a giggle came from Yugi.

"Rule number two. Never turn your back on your opponent." Yugi said with mirth in her eyes as her brother let out a chuckle.

"I always feared the day my sister would beat me. Why didn't you just learn how to be a lady like mother or do all that women stuff?" Heba soon wished he didn't say the last part meeting his sister's glare. He couldn't help noting it was like his mother's glare when ever he and Yugi misbehaved.

"I am not going to be some housewife for some husband that can't get off his own backside to help." Yugi said approaching her brother. Without her sword thankfully.

"I wasn't implying that. I was curious as to why you would do boy things since all we do is train and fight. You girls just wear dresses and look pretty." Heba said calming his sister thankfully. He saw the distaste in his sister's expression.

"All the more reason to join the boys. I hate talking about gossip and dare I say it. Make up." the young girl shuddered at the horrible thoughts of making herself like that.

"Why in the name of Ra couldn't I get a compliant sister when instead I get a stubborn camel." Heba said raising his hands to the skies to add emphasis.

"You love this stubborn camel. Would you rather have a sister like the girls in our city?" she asked as she saw the visible shudder run down his spine.

"Ra no. It would be too boring." he exclaimed as Yugi smiled.

"Just what I thought. The sun is setting. I need to help mother with the meal." Yugi said packing the blades away as the crowd dispersed.

"Yes. Help tend to the meals and leave the blades to men." Heba said not noticing the glare his sister had. She gave Heba the sword but had the dagger in hand.

"Here. You almost forgot this." she put a lot of force into slamming the blade into her brother's palm earning a small yelp from the boy.

"Ra damn it Yugi." Heba said seeing blood start to spill slowly.

"It's just a little blood. Be a man about it." Yugi said smirking as she left her brother to take the blades.

* * *

Atemu pulled away from her hand as soon as the visions ended. He had to hide the smile that was trying to form on his lips from her memory but he remembered clearly the vision before it.

"If you face my father. You'll die but I couldn't see it completely. All I know is you get shot while you and Bakura face Zorc and my father."

"You said yourself that the future isn't set. Things could change." Yugi said but a twig snapping made her reach for her sword instinctivly.

"Who's there?" Joey asked holding up a few daggers as well as the thieves while everyone stood looking around.

Out of their hiding places came archers and swordsmen all armed and each wearing the medallion the thieves knew all to well. Duke's symbol.

"Put the weapons away." one said in a voice that Yugi gave a detesting look to.

"Of course Malik." she said in sickly sweet innocence putting her sword back in it's holder as Rex and Weevil came to the surface having noticable fear on their face.

"I'm starting to think under the water was better." Rex said to Weevil who agreed silently with that one.

**End of chapter five. Well good thing they found a way to Duke. Too bad it had to be that way. Read and Review. I'm liking the responses.**

**- s2Teennovelist**

**- again to guest reviewer Kia**

**- again to zzzcrayonzzz**

**Thanks for reviewing.**


	7. What we want

**Chapter six. I'm liking the reviews. On with the story.**

The thieves and their associates were pretty much walking into the new settled area that Duke was now reciding with his people. From what Yugi could see it had grown from the last time she saw Duke.

"Yugi?" all the thieves turned to see the voice came from Akiefa. The boy Yugi saved when she was going to kill Akhenamkhanen. Yugi gave a nod in acknowledgement as they headed through to the centre of the village.

Malik walked up the steps to elevate himself to see the thief king and his crew and their hostages/associates.

"Arcadian. The last time we met you threatened to kill me. So we have a problem." Malik said glaring at Yugi and Tristan chose to speak.

"Not to worry. We got something to pay you off for your help in one of our previous raids." Tristan was lucky not to stutter meeting the intense gaze of Malik.

"Is it Zorc and Akhenamkhanen's heads?" he asked rhetorically as Tristan pushed forward Marik who glared at Tristan.

"I am not going to be your payment for some deal you made with the guy." Marik said clearly pissed about it. Malik raised an eyebrow at his payment before smirking. He did like them fiesty.

"I'll accept it." Malik said surprising everyone. They thought he might of done a lot worse.

"You'll what?" Marik asked clearly confused by the guy's acceptance of her as payment.

"I said I'll accept you as payment. But we have other matters to clear up." Malik turned a glare to Yugi but a voice broke his glare match with the Arcadian.

"Malik. You know we accept any enemy to Zorc and Akhenamkhanen." the voice belonged to Duke who Yugi sighed in relief of him being there now.

"That girl is dangerous." Malik said pointing to Yugi who glared.

"Your judgement is clouded." Duke said glaring at the stubborn warrior.

"My judgement keeps all of you alive. Bring that boy to me." Malik ordered the warriors to bring him Atemu but Yugi threw some punches at anyone that dared to even approach him.

"First one to touch him will have to get through me." she said at the approaching warriors while Atemu looked at the Arcadian. He was mainly grateful but wondering why she would do that.

"So be it." Malik said drawing his sword while Yugi did the same. Malik charged gripping his sword tightly as Yugi did the same. Upon the sound of the metal clashing the swords broke scattering the metal on the ground.

Yugi turned lucky to avoid a punch at her and grabbed a dagger from behind her back. She was armed but Malik wasn't. She knew the fight was unfair but she needed to get Malik to yield. If he was able to push his ego aside to do so.

Malik grabbed one of the metal shards on the ground and used it as his weapon. Yugi ducked and weaved to avoid his attacks. She managed to kick his feet from under him and at that point lost his metal shard and Yugi got on top of him holding the dagger to his throat.

"Do you yield?" Yugi asked as Malik showed defiance.

"Never.''

"Then your a fool. We're both wanting the same thing in this."

"Ha. Don't make me laugh. If we wanted the same thing you would of killed Akhenamkhanen's seer the moment you saw him." that let out murmers and gasps from the crowd "Oh yeah. I know who he is. I also know Akhenamkhanen would do anything to get him back." Malik said grinning at the reactions. Yugi stood up putting the dagger away.

"I knew that the moment I kidnapped him. Stay here all you want but Akhenamkhanen will find this place." Yugi said now facing Duke who seemed to be distressed. She knew things were taking a toll on him having a traitor for a son that killed his mother.

"Your all welcome to stay here all you want Arcadian." Duke said with an expressionless look but Yugi understood why.

"I'm sorry about Dante and Isis. Duke." she said with genuine care and he nodded.

"Thanks. You can stay in the spare huts we have." Duke ended with that before heading off. Yugi sighed as she turned to the crew.

"Looks like we got somewhere to stay." Yugi said smirking.

* * *

Soon they were showed to where they would stay. Duke seemed really on edge ever since they arrived but after what happened. They were surprised he was still able to give an expression that wasn't soul sucking.

Marik on the other hand was still ticked off about being given to the psycho warrior. She pretty much glared at Tristan with all the hate in her body when ever he was in sight. It was that bad. Now she was sitting on the steps bored out of her mind. Her violet eyes were searching for something to do since Yugi and Bakura were with Duke, Joey with Serenity, Tristan with Rex and Weevil, Seto with Mokuba. Even Ryou and Atemu found something to do with the inventors and Mai.

Marik soon found the horses that the thieves didn't even bother to tie down were looking around and that gave her something to do.

Marik stood approaching the horses and took the reigns from one of the horses that chose to pull against her and make her crash into some buckets filled with water resulting in a glare from the violet eyed blonde.

"I'm going to dismount you and you force me into the water. And I wonder why Yugi has a camel." she said annoyed while the horse whined at the blonde and a crowd started to develop at the girl having an argument with a horse.

"Oh go screw yourself. Stupid horse." The thieves started crowding seeing Marik's argument with the animal and each raised an eyebrow.

"Does she always do that?" Joey asked while Yugi shrugged.

"Just yesterday she was arguing with my camel." Yugi said while Ryou shook her head to hide the smile.

"She was a stable hand in the palace. Sometimes I would find her arguing with a horse or two. It's like she can understand them." Ryou said giggling at the sight of her friend's one sided argument that was attracting a lot of attention.

It was through the argument that the horse tried to eat her hair.

"I am not hay you stupid animal!" she yelled while everyone started laughing as the horse didn't want to let go. The blonde was red with both anger and embaressment that horse was doing this.

Malik saw the crowd forming and was surprised to find his payment having an argument with a horse that was eating her hair. He let out a sigh before approaching the two.

"Remain calm." He said tiredly as Marik stayed still but the horse wasn't willing to let go of her hair anytime soon. Malik grabbed a dagger and proceeded to cut Marik's hair. Once she was freed her hair now came to her shoulders and was a little spiked at ends. She was glaring at the horse that was chewing on her cut off strands.

"May Ra have mercy on your soul." Marik threatened at the horse that was eating her hair while it stomped it's hoof and giving a look that it was rolling its eyes.

"Sleep with one eye open you brainless oaf." Marik threatened and Malik chuckled at the sight. His payment was more amusing than he took her for. Marik on the other hand didn't find it funny and turned her glare at Malik.

"What are you laughing at you stubborn jackass." Marik said earning a glare from Malik and a few gasps from the crowd. No one ever spoke to Malik like that unless they wanted broken bones of course. And Yugi was an exception seeing as she could kill anyone in her sleep.

"Shut up blondie."

"Your blonde too giant psycho." Marik shot back at him smirking. She had her practise in a battle of wits with the animals but they weren't the best when it came to insults.

"At least I don't talk to animals like a crazy person." he shot back at her and Ryou sighed knowing no one went down that path with her. A new fire burned in Marik's eyes at that comment. She literally jumped on the guy throwing punches at him while he was holding her by the shoulders to make sure the punches didn't do lasting damage.

* * *

The thief king's crew watched from the sidelines seeing Marik trying to kill Malik much to their amusement.

"How exactly did you and Marik become friends?" Joey asked Ryou who shook her head smiling.

"I was in trouble with my horse. It was running wild and I would of fell off a cliff if it weren't for Marik. She was a stable hand at the palace and heard me screaming. I was eight at the time and she saved my life. It was what made my father be sure to never let me leave the palace again." Ryou was looking down saddened at the memory when Serenity gave a smile.

"It's alright. We all want something in life. It's okay to have something you want. I want to travel the world." Serenity said making Ryou smile.

"I wanted to fight for the freedom of others. Kind of like Robin Hood. Steal from the wicked and give to the helpless." Joey said holding up her sword while in a heroic pose earning a few laughs.

"I want Akhenamkhanen's head off his shoulders." Yugi said while everyone shrugged.

"I think a lot of people want that Yugi." Duke said with slight amusement in his eyes.

"I want to be free of my father." Atemu said while Yugi gave a small smile.

"That might come soon." Yugi said earning a chuckle from a lot of people.

"I want to find true love." Tristan said dreamily while everyone rolled their eyes.

"I want to find the rarest scorpion of Egypt." Weevil said earning a snicker from Rex.

"No suprises there bug boy." that got him a glare from Weevil.

"What about you lizard boy?"

"I want to get a komodo dragon as a pet." Rex answered smugly while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"What about you money bags?" Joey asked Seto who raised an eyebrow at her.

"What about me?"

"What do you want in life?" Joey asked and he seemed to look at her disbelievingly.

"I don't want anything. I've got what I want already."

"Come on. Your rich, not to shabby in a fight, easy on the eyes. Theres got to be something you want." Joey said earning a few raised eyebrows from the crew. She wasn't one to find interest in other people but this was new.

"Like I said. I don't want anything I haven't got." Seto said back at the thief who shrugged.

"Okay but if you find it. Let me know." Joey said teasingly before turning to Bakura "So what do you want boss?" Joey asked as Bakura seemed to smirk.

"Other than Zorc to die by my blade. To no longer be wanted. It would be nice to go into a town without having to worry about guards chasing you with anything pointy." Bakura said earning a laugh from everyone.

"We all want that Bakura. What about you Ryou. What do you want?" Yugi said to the princess who gave a slight blush.

"Besides leaving the palace. Getting the adventure of a lifetime." she answered earning a smirk from the thieves.

"I think your wish of adventure is coming true. Did you ever see yourself with the imfamous thief king and his band of talented thieves. Kidnapping a kid who happens to be your cousin, gaining a lord who happens to be your cousin also, stealing a prince and end up on a quest to kill not only your father but Akhenamkhanen as well." Joey said and Ryou had to admit. Although she was kidnapped she didn't try running away except for the first night but Bakura stopped that.

"I guess not but it's been amazing." Ryou said smiling earning a smile from the thieves, prince and her cousins.

"Glad your enjoying yourself. It'll suck for you to leave." Serenity said smiling while Ryou nodded. Although they were criminals she couldn't see herself hating the thieves. They were her friends like Marik who was still trying to kill Malik.

"Glad you enjoy yourselves. Tonight you'll be enjoying it more." Duke said smirking at the group who were wondering what he was thinking of doing.

* * *

**End of chapter six. I'm loving reviews from everyone.**

**- s2Teennovelist**

**- ArrowUzumaki**

**- again to Kia.**

**- overdramatic comedian.**

**Thank you for all your reviews.**


	8. Admitting how you feel

**Chapter seven. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Night fall had come and Duke's village were celebrating. The thieves didn't know why but didn't ask either.

Joey was having some fun when challenging Tristan to an arm wrestle where he lost to her getting laughs from everyone watching.

"Best two out of three." Tristan said as Joey was about to leave and she smirked nodding.

"Okay." once again he lost to her as soon as she put pressure on the hand and even when he tried to beat her. She would win.

"Three out of five?" Tristan asked as Joey started laughing.

"You don't know when to quit do you?" she asked as Tristan's face seemed flushed.

"Yes I mean... no... wait er... Mai who will win the next match?" Tristan turned to the seer who raised an eyebrow at him.

"The eye doesn't reveal when forced to do so." she cryptically said as Tristan growled.

"Come on. One vision." Tristan stood looking at the seer unknown to him. Joey sighed as she moved her feet to hook around his chair and with one flick of the ankles managed to knock him on his ass. Their crowd laughed while Tristan glared at the blonde who whistled a small tune pretending nothing happened.

"Face it Tristan. I beat you fair and square. I need to find myself a real competitor." Joey said smiling innocently while Tristan glared at the blonde only to be pulled back by Seto who was being followed by his little brother.

"I'm in." Seto said earning a raised eyebrow from Joey.

"Well well well. How about we make a deal. I win you tell me what you want in life. If you win I give this back to you." Joey said holding up Seto's silver dragon ring again. Seto looked to see she did it again and glared at her.

"Give it back mutt." he tried to snatch it from her but she put it in her mouth smiling as Seto froze "Spit it out." Seto demanded as he held his hand under her mouth but she shook her head.

"eh swal-lolwed it." Joey said while the ring was still in her mouth. Seto in return gave her a cold glare while the blonde smirked. It was that exact moment that an idea came to Seto in order to get the ring back. He wasn't going to risk his fingers getting bitten he did the next best thing. Grabbing Joey's shoulders he pulled her to him and kissed her. The actions surprised her greatly when she was about to ask what he was doing. Thanks to her mouth being open Seto easily got his ring back with a few movements of the tongue.

Once pulling back Joey was left with a stunned look while Seto got his ring out of his mouth and back on his finger.

"Pleasure doing business puppy." Seto left with Mokuba and Joey managed to get out of her daze to follow him.

"Hey wait a minute!" Joey called out to the older Kaiba as Mokuba went with the other kids.

"Hn?" Seto turned to face her and she seemed puzzled.

"What was the reason for kissing me and all?" Joey asked while Seto raised an eyebrow at her.

"I wanted my ring back and I got it back." Seto said bluntly while the blonde shook her head.

"No. You could of gotten it back other ways but why kiss me?"

"Why does it matter? You kissed me in Kul Elna."

"That was different."

"How? You know girls would kill to do what you did to me. All I've been seen for is my title and not who I am. They think I'm some anti social icy heart lord who's cousin to such a sweet innocent princess." Seto sat in front of a fire while Joey sat next to him.

"You want someone to see you for you. I'm glad you figured it out money bags and by the way. You don't have an icy heart. I've seen the way you are with your brother. Its the way me and Serenity are." Joey said giving a slight smile to him. Seto looked into the blonde's eyes and a ghost of a smile came.

* * *

Mokuba followed the other kids that were in front of Yugi who was sharpening her blades and raised an eyebrow at them.

"What are you guys up to?" she asked smirking and Akiefa seemed excited.

"I've heard stories about you and the thief king. Like how you took down an army of one hundred with him and all you had was a blunt dagger." Yugi let out a small laugh.

"Don't believe everything you read in the wanted posters. How about I tell you the story of how the thief king's crew came to be?" she asked and all the kids nodded emphusiastically.

"All right then. Years ago. There was a boy who's people were killed by Zorc and Akhenamkhanen in order to make the millennium items. The boy was Bakura. He was forced to survive on the streets but he was smart for an eight year old you see he was raised to be a thief since his people struggled to gain money so they stole from other parts of Kul Elna earning their reputation of being thieves and criminals. Now Bakura grew up to be an excellent thief in his years and when he turned twelve he chose to explore more of the lands."

"How did you two meet?" Akiefa asked and Yugi smirked.

"I was just getting up to that part. I was eleven when we met and its a rather interesting tale. I was in Mamoria when we met. He managed to rob a whole jewellery stall but was getting chased by the guards and he was unarmed. I was raised to never attack when one is unarmed unless they try to kill you of course so when he was in my path I shot the guards down with my arrows. All ten of them."

"Ten guards and you were only eleven!" Mokuba exclaimed and Yugi nodded.

"Yeah. It's how me and Bakura started our partnership. We would steal from villages and raid tombs. Then we met Tristan but that was one meeting I never want to relive."

"What happened?" Akiefa asked and Yugi sighed.

"So me and Bakura were about to raid a camp of soldiers to get some new weapons. I managed to get to the ground level but there was Tristan hanging upside down because he was a horse thief that got caught. Well I killed the guards that were holding him captive and Bakura met up with me where Tristan was tied up. Tristan kept saying thank you and how he needed to get cut down so Bakura punched him in the face to knock him out." that led to the kids giggling at the thought. Tristan seemed to main target of punches when it came to Yugi or Bakura.

"Anyway. Me and Bakura ended up getting caught and our death was to have our bodies feasted on by fire ants. When the guards were attracting the fire ants Tristan managed to get out while me and Bakura were stuck. We made a deal that he could come with me and Bakura if he got us out. He scared the ants off with fire and dug us out. The deal also was not to kill him as well and we still haven't. Yet." Yugi added the 'yet' and smiled at the kids.

"What about the others?" Mokuba asked and Yugi pondered on that.

"Serenity and Joey. They're another story. Me and Bakura were in Kemara and while Bakura was going to steal some food. He soon caught a certain blonde trying to steal his gold." the kids were laughing now.

"Wait so Joey met Bakura by trying to steal from him?" Mokuba asked and Yugi nodded.

"I know. Bakura was a little annoyed by it but soon found out she already stole from six other people and they had no idea she did. Its an impressive streak in his books so he offered her and Serenity a place in the crew. They had an abusive father and we were their only way to get away from him. Now I bet your curious about Rex and Weevil?" the kids nodded and Yugi smiled.

"Well those two were orphans that lost their parents. They sort of found each other I'm not sure how they met but they were in impressive duo when working together. Weevil would pretend to be a lost kid while Rex would steal off anyone gullible to believe it. They tried it on a couple guards and were about to be caught until me and Bakura took care of it. They became part of the crew after that." Yugi said and the kids seemed eager for more stories.

"What about that story of Hamanatra?" Yugi raised an eyebrow at the kid that asked about that certain part of her life.

"What do you mean about Hamantra?" Yugi asked taking a drink of her wine.

"Is it true you and Bakura were intimate together?" the kid asked as Yugi choked on what she was swallowing.

"Who told you that?" Yugi asked trying to stop herself from choking again.

"Thats what my dad said." the kid said while Yugi seemed to narrow her eyes.

"Don't believe for one second that me and Bakura would ever do that. Firstly it's ew. Good Ra he's like a brother to me." Yugi shuddered at the thought of those rumors. She and Bakura would never be intimate together unless it was either a friendly punch to the arm or push each other playfully.

"So you and Bakura are not together romantically?" Akiefa asked and Yugi shook her head.

"No. Ra would have to fall out of the sky if me and Bakura are even involved that way. How did you kids get these rumors?"

"We might be kids but we're twelve. We aren't stupid." Yugi sighed shaking her head.

"Right well any rumor about me and Bakura being intimate." she spat intimate out like acid in her mouth "Forget they exist since they never will. Me and Bakura are just friends." Yugi said as she saw Ryou looking curiously at the Arcadian and Yugi looked at her with a bemused look "Besides. I think he has his eyes on a certain royal." Yugi said smirking and saw the evident blush on Ryou's cheeks.

"W-What?" Ryou asked as Yugi approached her smiling.

"I'm not blind Ryou. Sure Bakura isn't so expressive with his emotions unless he's mad or annoyed but I see the way he looks at you. In all my years of being his partner in crime I have never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you." Yugi said as Ryou's cheeks flared.

"I'm not sure I can tell him." Ryou said looking down.

"Look if you like him go tell him. He prefers getting a straight answer."

"I don't love him." Yugi looked at her with a raised eyebrow then.

"I said like. I never said anything about love Ryou. Oh my Ra you love him don't you?" Yugi asked as Ryou's face resembled a tomato.

"I-I-I er... well he's... fine. I think I love him." Ryou finally admitted while Yugi smirked at her.

"Finally one of you admits it. I was thinking I might have to use other methods to get you guys to admit it. Namely torture." Yugi said as Ryou looked at the smaller girl in surprise.

"Wait if you knew then why haven't you said anything?"

"You need to know for yourself. If you admit your feelings to Bakura. He might admit his even though he's stubborn as a bloody camel but if he's able to push his ego aside to finally admit his feelings then you'll be fine. If not I can always use methods to do so."

"No torture but what about you and Atemu?" at the question Ryou saw a developing blush on Yugi's cheeks.

"What do you mean?"

"You were hired to kill him yet you haven't. Surely that must tell you something."

"You think I love him?" Yugi asked confused as Ryou looked down at the girl smiling.

"You said yourself that you need to know your feelings first. I've seen how you are with him. You show some bright innocence in your eyes." Yugi looked incrediously at Ryou.

"Innocence? really?"

"Yes but it suits you. Your always looking innocent but your eyes usually give it away. Its mainly when your with him that it shows." Yugi looked puzzled as the white haired girl left so Yugi headed up to where she was staying to try and get her thoughts clear.

* * *

Atemu watched the small festivities as he walked at a leisurely pace through the village. He soon came to face Ryou but accidently bumped her making contact forcing him into vision.

He saw the entire village getting slaughtered by his father's soldiers but some belonged to Zorc as they killed without mercy. He watched as children were killed, fires burnt the homes to ash and innocent people were not cared for as they tried to run from the merciless soldiers.

He saw his father riding towards him with his arm stretched out as if to grab him and the vision ended as he pulled away from Ryou who looked at him with a look of uncertainty.

"You had a vision didn't you?" she asked as Atemu nodded.

"Akhenamkhanen and Zorc will destroy this village in order to find me and you. I can't let him do that."

"I understand. I don't want these people dying because of us but you need to talk to Yugi and tell her what you saw. I'll talk to Bakura." he nodded as he went to where Yugi was staying and saw her with her hair down framing her childlike face sharpening her blades.

"What happened?" she asked sensing something was wrong and Atemu sat next to her.

"Akhenamkhanen and Zorc will come for me and Ryou. He'll destroy the village in order to do so." Atemu said as Yugi put her blades down and turned to face him.

"You've seen this?"

"Yes. I don't want to be responsible for the death of Duke's people and neither does Ryou. We'll head back to Kehmet if it means keeping you all safe." Yugi felt a small pang in her chest when he said he'll leave. She didn't want him to leave but she shook her head at her new thoughts for the prince. She didn't love him. Did she?

She looked up at him and his crimson eyes seemed to look deep in thought when he looked back at her. It was almost like he was staring into her soul.

"Why do you hide it?" he asked and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Hide what?"

"Your innocence. Despite looking innocent your true innocence is in your eyes. I catch rare glimpses of it before it goes just as quickly as it came. Why hide it?"

"I hide it to avoid being cared for. When ever someone saw me as some innocent kid they wanted to care for me but last time someone did was my family but they're dead. I had to then take care of myself if it meant living." Yugi said packing her blades away but Atemu held her by her chin in order to make her face him.

"Your still cared for. Your friends were beside themselves when you were dying. If I did leave you to die then they would of done Ra knows what."

"Then why save me? I was ordered to kill you and took you away from your home. Why save my life if it meant risking your life as well?"

"Because I find myself falling for you." Atemu said as Yugi looked at him with wide eyes of shock "Your stubborn, slightly murderous and a little violent at times but your kind to those you trust, loyal and despite being a killer and thief. Your innocence is still there." Yugi seemed to develop a deep blush at what he said. She felt the confusing thoughts she had before coming back.

She was moving her hand towards his but he pulled away from her at that moment.

"What is it?" she asked as Atemu looked at the floor.

"If I touch you I'll see more of your past. I can't control it but I would rather learn about you the natural way than use my powers to do so." he said while she looked thoughtful.

"Is there a way to lose your powers?" Yugi asked as Atemu looked uncomfortable at the question.

"There is but it involves another person to help do so." he said and Yugi was in front of him looking at his face that seemed to find interest in the wall.

"What do you have to do?" Yugi asked as Atemu avoided looking at her. He doubted she would like to know how he would lose his powers.

"I have to... erm... bed someone." Atemu said looking away from the Arcadian that now sat in front of him looking at him with a look he wasn't expecting. Understanding.

"You want to be with the one you love don't you?" she asked leaning towards him slowly as he leaned down to her.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked as she seemed to show clear innocence in her eyes as she smiled.

"I'm sure. I always said you need to know how you feel before admiting it. And I know that I'm in love with you. Your a good person despite your father being a jackass who makes me want to commit homicide. Namely his." Yugi said smiling at him as he leaned down to kiss her. She responded back to him wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist pulling her closer to him.

He pulled back briefly so they could breath before whispering enough for her to hear.

"I love you." she smiled blushing as she kissed him again.

"I love you too." she said as she kissed him as he pulled her down to the bed they were on.

* * *

Ryou was heading to Bakura's hut as she saw him sitting on the bed holding a knife in hand but turned to her when she entered.

"You seem tense. What's wrong?" he asked looking at her with an intense gaze. She went to seat herself next to him on the bed.

"I wanted to talk." she said as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"And you came to me for company when there are more sane less murder you on sight people outside?" he asked looking at her incrediously while she let out a giggle.

"Your not that bad. You have your moments but its about me staying here. Is it a problem to you?" she asked as he looked puzzled by what she asked.

"Your not a problem. I find you rather good to be around."

"Really?" she asked with hope in her eyes and a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Yes. Believe it or not the imfamous thief king can enjoy the company of another person. Why is it you want to talk to me anyway?"

"I... uh... well you see..." Bakura chuckled at her fidgeting behaviour. It was adorable seeing her like she was now.

"Well?" Bakura asked smirking at her as it didn't seem to help her at all.

"What are your view points on love?" she blurted out then blushed since it was really random to ask him that as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"My view points on love? seriously?" he looked at her incrediously and she shook her head feeling very embarressed.

"Forget I said anything. I'll leave you alone." she was about to stand up when Bakura put a hand on her shoulder.

"No I guess I can tell you." he said as Ryou sat looking into his russet eyes that seemed to be slightly amused as he sat across from her on the bed.

"I usually don't like the world. After what happened to my loved ones I sort of resented it. Praying to Ra why everyone I ever knew had been taken away from me and as I travelled I saw how peoples' greed for wealth and power seemed to ruin a person. I know it sounds a little ironic coming from me but I don't understand how a person wants what another has so I steal to understand it. But I always saw one thing I could never steal, it was love. It was something that could hurt you yet you crave it so much you would do what you can to earn it." Ryou was surprised by what he said. She didn't expect him to speak of it like it was something to cherish but she listened on as he continued.

"I might not like the world. There are times where I would rather it were destroyed but love seems to be the only good thing about it. It makes you think yet you feel whether you have it or not, you can be hurt yet just want it more. Damn I sound like a bloody woman." Bakura muttered the last part distastefully ruining the awe Ryou was in about how he talked of love.

"I didn't think you liked love." she said earning a small smile from Bakura.

"Yeah. Yeah but don't you dare tell anyone about that. Reputations take years to make but seconds to destroy." Bakura said as she nodded.

"Got it but do you love anyone?"

"I see Yugi as a sister. We've known each other for a long time so its hard not to see her that way. Don't believe what they say about me and Yugi in Hamanatra. It was cold and we only had one blanket and it was either share or freeze my ass off in the desert." Bakura said defending the one event in his and Yugi's past adventures that lead to the rumor of them romantically together. It always made them sick to their stomach when that very rumor was said. Ryou let out a giggle at Bakura's annoyed expression of the rumors. His facials could be funny at times when it wasn't immeasurably pissed and aimed at you.

"I know you and Yugi aren't together that way. I think she would rather eat rocks than be romantically involved with you not that theres anything wrong with you. Your rather good looking I mean for a thief not that theres anything bad with being a thief." Bakura laughed at her slightly frazzled expression and rambling. It made her blush more as she seemed to be so innocent and naive. He sighed as he saw her blush growing darker.

"Your too nice for your own good Ryou. Why do you always see the good in me when I kidnapped you and forced you to help take part in kidnapping a prince?" Bakura asked as she seemed to smile.

"Firstly, Tristan kidnapped me and Marik. Secondly, Yugi kidnapped Atemu who was my fiance not by choice but the same went for him. And lastly, I wanted this ever since I've been stuck in my palace. You gave me the one thing ever wanted in life." she quickly kissed him on the cheek and pulled away blushing not seeing the slight blush that started to grow on his cheeks. Thankfully it went away before he could speak to her.  
"You did the same for me too." he said as she looked confused at him.  
"I thought you wanted to no longer be a wanted man." she said as he let out a chuckle.  
"Well I do but you gave me something else that I wanted. Each day when ever you stayed by choice I felt myself growing to like you but I think I like you more than a friend. I-" he was cut off when she put her fingers on his lips and she looked into his eyes with hopeful chocolate ones.  
"Do you love me?" she asked as she lowered her hand now very close to the thief king.  
"Yes. I love you more than anything even if you marry Atemu I would still continue to love you. Ra damn it I'm going soft." he hissed out the last one while Ryou rolled her eyes.

"Don't ruin the moment. I love you too, I don't want to marry Atemu and I doubt he wants to marry me as well. He seems more interested in Yugi from what I see but I don't care that you've murdered or stolen from others. All that matters is that I can give you my heart." she said holding his face so he faced her. She felt captivated by the crimson eyes as he leaned down as she leaned towards him. Their lips met causing a shiver of delight to run down Ryou's back as she wrapped her hands around his neck now straddling his hips as he held her by the waist.

He flipped them over so he was on top of her managing to make her let out a surprise squeak. Taking the opertunity to kiss her again he used her open mouth to slip his tongue in savouring the sweet taste of her earning a moan from the girl beneath him.

* * *

**End chapter. I love the reviews people. Thanks so much.**


	9. Taking a stand

**Chapter eight. Love the reviews for the story.**

* * *

It was still nightfall when Atemu woke up and saw Yugi still asleep. He felt different but it was a good different. He didn't have to worry about visions now. He smiled but felt horrible for having to leave Yugi but he wouldn't risk the lives of the village because of himself.

Once getting dressed he silently left to see the festivities ended so it would be easier for him to leave without getting questioned. Once making it to the horses another figure approached him silently. It wasn't till he felt a hand on his shoulder that he turned to face the white haired princess.

"Ryou. Your coming with me to Kehmet?" Atemu asked as the princess nodded solemnly.

"I love Bakura but I don't want to risk his life or the lives of these people for me."

"So you'll just leave?" a new voice said and the two royals turned to face Marik who was standing by the horses looking at them with an unreadable expression.

"We won't risk the lives of these people. It hurts to leave but we need to and you can't stop us." Atemu said to Marik who was smiling.

"I wasn't planning to. I was just going to let you know not to ride that brown stallion. The thing knocked me into a trough and yes I'm talking about you." Marik turned to the brown stallion that whined and stomped its hoof at her.

"Oh shut up." she said but got nipped on the butt by the horse and yelped in pain but glared at the horse.

"You best start praying to Ra before I lose it. Anyway." Marik said getting further away from the horse "I'll take Elsjia if I were you. She's smart." Marik said heading off as Atemu and Ryou came in front of the camel that looked at them with a questioning look.

"We need your help." Ryou said as the camel kneeled down to let them on.

* * *

Once morning came Yugi woke up to find Atemu gone but it wasn't a surprise to her. She knew the journey to Kehmet would be long and he would of had to leave early. She got dressed and headed outside to see Bakura with a conflicting look.

"What's wrong Bakura?" Yugi asked as Bakura faced her.

"Ryou's gone." Yugi sighed as she knew where she went.

"She's with Atemu. He had a vision of Akhenamkhanen and Zorc destroying the village to get them. He didn't want to risk everyones lives and I'm guessing she didn't want to either." Yugi said as Bakura seemed to nod.

"She's going to marry Atemu like her father planned." Yugi sighed.

"I know you love her. I love Atemu but theres a problem with the little arrangement." Yugi said while Bakura raised an eyebrow at her.

"What did you do?" he asked smirking while Yugi was blushing.

"I sort of made him lose his powers. So you can see what problem Akhenamkhanen is going to have with a seer that can't see the future." Yugi said and Bakura nodded. If Atemu was no longer a seer Akhenamkhanen lost his advantage in battle but now the two royals were at risk of the two kings.

"Well we can't just stay here. We need to get to Kehmet." Bakura said as Yugi nodded and they headed to the horses.

"Assassins. Where do you think your going?" Malik called out as the two stopped at turned to him.

"We're going to save Ryou and Atemu." Yugi said as Malik raised an eyebrow.

"Your willing to risk your lives going to Kehmet?" he asked while Yugi glared at him as Duke was now next to Malik.

"They left to save your lives. We're leaving and you can't stop us."

"Assassins. I'm not going to stop you." Yugi looked at Malik with a questioning look. If he wasn't going to stop them then what was he up to "If you go then theres no one left for me to kill." Malik said chuckling. Yugi and Bakura smirked at the warrior that seemed to want to join them in there mission.

"You'll help us?" Bakura asked as Malik nodded.

"Someone needs to make a stand against those asshole kings. I'm willing to help." Malik said while Duke seemed to start smiling.

"Warriors get your weapons. We head to Kehmet!" Duke ordered as Bakura turned to his crew.

"Its been an honour knowing you all and we might not live through this but if your willing to fight along side me then raise your sword." Bakura said as all his crew raised their swords to the him.

"We're with you boss." Tristan said as all his crew smiled up at the thief king.

"We aren't going to let you do this alone Bakura. We'll help you kill those rich bastards. No offence moneybags." Joey said then turned to Seto who shrugged.

"None taken. I'm willing to take a stand." he said while Joey smiled at him.

"Look at you fighting along side a group of thieves and your uncles enemies." Joey said while Seto looked at her with a smirk.

"He's my uncle by marriage and since you didn't harm my brother. Your okay I guess." Seto said shrugging while Mokuba looked like he wanted to come but Seto saw it quickly "No. Your staying here." a noticable childish pout came to Mokuba.

"Come on big brother. I want to help."

"You can help by staying safe. Same goes for you Serenity. You aren't the killing type so stay here with Duke's people and watch the children." Joey said looking at her sister that muttered something about over protective siblings.

"Well then. We best start a plan." Bakura said smirking at his friends that were willing to help him.

* * *

Nightfall had come to Kehmet as the feast was being enjoyed by all that Akhenamkhanen and Zorc had invited. Prince Dante was talking with some concubines that threw themselves at him while Zorc and Akhenamkhanen watched.

Akhenamkhanen rose as everyone fell silent at their king who was about to make an announcement.

"Men. We have a great deal to celebrate as we ride into battle the next day to claim the glory that is ours." Akhenamkhanen said as the soldiers and Dante nodded.

"But sire. Rumors are that your son and Zorc's daughter were kidnapped by the thief king." one night said earning murmers from everyone gathered as Akhenamkhanen and Zorc glared.

"You speak of rumors. Not facts." Zorc said approaching the soldier.

"Then why isn't the princess and prince here?" the soldier asked as everyone seemed to agree with him on that one.

"Father." Atemu called from the door as everyone turned to see him with Ryou and everyone gasped and whispered amoungst themselves.

"We do apologise for not being present, I was exhausted from the journey here." Ryou said bowing in respect as she approached her father with Atemu next to her.

"I have been taking care of her so that when the time comes. She will be well rested and healthy for our wedding." Atemu said reluctantly though. Akhenamkhanen and Zorc's shock luckily wasn't seen as Zorc looked into the soldier that dared to question him.

"Does this answer your speculation?" Zorc hissed at the soldier that was now deeply afraid.

"M'lord I do apologise it won't happen again." Zorc gave a fake smile as he secretly held a dagger in his hand and stabbed the soldier as a blood choking gasp was heard before he fell dead on the table startling everyone there.

"The feast is over. To bed now for tomorrow we conquer." Akhenamkhanen said as he made an indication for his son to follow him with Ryou and Zorc. The two teens followed their fathers to the throne room that was empty.

"I don't understand how you both were able to escape the thief king." Zorc said as they made it to the throne room.

"They were after you and my father. We were just pawns in their game to lure you." Atemu said while Akhenamkhanen looked at him with a critisizing gaze.

"Something's different about you." Akhenamkhanen said as Atemu shifted under the gaze "You seem deminished." the king continued while his son kept an emotionless mask.

"I can assure you. I am myself." Atemu said as Akhenamkhanen smirked with Zorc.

"Well then a simple test shall be in order." the king snapped his fingers as a round table was brought in with eight vases each lined up on the table in a circle but a large vase was brought in and Ryou heard hissing from within it.

The slaves carefully using hooked sticks brought out six cobras and placed them in a few vases. Turning to Atemu Ryou saw a flicker of fear in his eyes seeing his test. It wasn't looking good for him.

* * *

Approaching the palace two carts came one being lead by Tristan the other by Mahado.

"Halt. What is in the carts?" the guard outside asked as Tristan stopped the cart and Mahado did the same.

"What is in the cart. I think you will find that what is in the cart is rather promising." Tristan said as he uncovered it revealing rather beautiful girls some from the thief king's crew, some from Duke's warrior clan but the guard didn't know that thanks to the veils.

"Prince Dante's request of course." Tristan said as the guard seemed to transfixed on the girls that were there. He was mainly looking at the brunette under a veil with enticing blue eyes.

"Now lets see that pretty face." he said pulling the veil down revealing that brunette wasn't a she but a he who was smirking. The guard's smile came down as he was about to warn the other guards but Seto punched him hard and knocked him out as the guard hit the wall hard on the head.

"Nice shot money bags." Joey said as she finally could get out of the cart with the others.

"Remind me again why I degraded myself to that." Seto said as he could finally get out of the cart ending up next to Joey who was smirking.

"Because you want to help us kill your Zorc and Akhenamkhanen." Joey said as she finally took the veils off revealing her new attire. A brown leather bra top, brown leather skirt flared out at her mid thighs and coming to her knees, dark brown boots and a belt with her sword and a few daggers hanging by her hips.

She felt a familiar gaze on her and saw Seto staring at her making a slight blush come to her cheeks but she smirked at him.

"We might not live through this." Joey said as Seto averted his gaze to her eyes.

"And that matters now. Why?" Seto asked as Joey approached him still smirking.

"Eh if you don't live I want something to remember you by. You were alright in a fight. If I say so myself." Joey said pulling him down to her level and kissing him pretty much surprising him but he kissed the blonde thief back.

From under the cart peered Mokuba and Akiefa. Mokuba saw his brother kissing the thief and instantly made a face at the sight. Although a little happy his brother found someone who wasn't after his money or power he didn't need to see him making out with the girl.

"Ew." Mokuba said causing Seto and Joey to turn to him with evident surprise as Yugi came to see both Mokuba and Akiefa there.

"What are you two doing here. You could get hurt." she said while they didn't seem to care.

"So could you." Akiefa said while Yugi sighed.

"Stay in the wagon." both boys groaned as they did as they were told and went inside it.

"Okay so everyone knows there rolls?" Bakura asked as Mana and Mahado emptied their cart with the sacs of the black powder.

"Me, bugboy, Tristan and the inventors ignite that powder." Rex said ignoring the glare from Weevil for being called bugboy.

"We handle ground level." Joey said holding her sword in hand.

"Me and Duke cover your asses. Assassins." Malik said as Marik rolled her eyes.

"I'll make sure spike head doesn't get killed." Marik said as Malik rolled his eyes.

"I don't need someone who starts a conversation with a horse to protect me."

"Keep telling yourself that." Marik said. Yugi and Bakura rolled their eyes.

"And we handle the dumbass kings and save Ryou and Atemu." Bakura said as everyone nodded at the current plan. The only thing now was to make sure it worked.

* * *

In the palace Atemu looked at the spinning table that held six cobras and two empty vases. His heart was racing at the thought of getting a vase with a cobra. He saw the fear in Ryou's eyes watching the table spin.

"Six cobras. Eight vases, get the empty vases and we'll see if your still got your powers." Akhenamkhanen said as the table stopped spinning and Atemu came to its side holding his hand over one vase. He walked slowly unsure of what vase to try, he kept his nerves down as he came to one vase and stopped.

He pulled the lid off slowly and stuck his arm in feeling around the ceramic and felt it empty. A large ammount of relief came to him and he held his breath to not let out a sigh as he pulled his hand out and his father and Zorc smiled.

"Perfect. That leaves one empty vase." Zorc said as he pulled down the empty vase causing it to break. Atemu backed away from the table as Zorc spun it again and went next to Ryou.

"What are you going to do?" Ryou whispered obviously fearing what would happen if Atemu's arm was in the vase with a cobra.

"I don't know. I'm just praying to Ra I don't get bitten." Atemu whispered back to Ryou who seemed to nod.

"Young love I suspect." Akhenamkhanen said as Ryou and Atemu distanced themselves a little from each other now.

"You could say that." Atemu said even though he and Ryou just shared a mutual friendship.

"One more vase." Zorc said as the table stopped spinning. He didn't have to be reminded of what would happen if he got the non empty vase. Atemu headed to the table and held his hand over the vases and slowly walked feeling his uncertainty come. It was times like these he wished he had his powers but he wanted them gone for good. Nothing was going to change it.

He froze at the one he just hoped was empty and saw his father looking at him critically again.

"I see what you've done boy. You've lost your powers. Given them away." Akhenamkhanen said as Atemu glared at him. Going to the vase behind he opened it and stuck his hand in it finding the scaley skin he was looking for. Pulling the cobra out it was prepared to strike Akhenamkhanen as it wrapped its body around the young prince's arm.

"What magic is this?" Zorc asked as he stood in front of Ryou.

"My magic. I see your fates and I know they will end with your deaths." Atemu said as the cobra striked as Akhenamkhanen dodged its attack. Zorc and Akhenamkhanen drew their swords as the cobra was prepared to strike.

"You want to test magic against steel." Zorc said as the cobra struck again to get its head cut off and Atemu dropped the snake as it fell limp. It was before Zorc could attack an arrow shot through the air and caused Zorc to drop his sword and Akhenamkhanen to look at where the arrow came from. From the shadows Yugi and Bakura came armed with their weapons and Zorc glared at Akhenamkhanen.

"You told me the Arcadian was dead." Zorc snarled as Akhenamkhanen shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. At least we know we see their deaths to the end." Akhenamkhanen said holding his sword tightly.  
"I think it will be your deaths as it is fortold." Bakura said sword drawn prepared to fight.

* * *

**I know its cruel leaving it at that but I love a good cliffy. So Bakura and Yugi are in Kehmet for their big fight against the kings. Sorry for taking so long since I had exams but I only have two more this week before summer holidays! ^o^ I live in New Zealand so its summer in december in case anyones confused.**  
**Thanks for the reviews by all those who read this story. You've been great!**


End file.
